Et si c'était vrai
by Miss Delou
Summary: Edward vient d'emménager dans un appartement à Seattle.Bientôt, il fait la rencontre de Bella, une jeune femme bien mystérieuse.Qui est-elle et pourquoi est-elle là ?Pourquoi est-il le seul à la voir ?Oeuvre de Marc Lévy avec les personnages de Twilight
1. Résumé

_Bonjour à tous, me revoila avec une nouvelle fiction basé sur le couple Bella et Edward. Pour écrire cette fiction je me suis inspiré de l'oeuvre de Marc Lévy "Et si c'éait vrai" que j'ai littéralement adoré. J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_**Voici le résumé : **__**Edward vient d'emménager dans un appartement à Seattle. Bientôt, il fait la rencontre de Bella, une jeune femme bien mystérieuse. Qui est-elle et pourquoi est-elle là ? Pourquoi est-il le seul à la voir ? ("Et si c'était vrai" avec les personnages de "Twilight")**_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, laissez vos reviews. Merci de votre attention, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

_Indokiss vampirique ;)_


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**PDV Edward :**_

- Vous pouvez emménager dès demain Monsieur Cullen

- Très bien, je vous remercie Madame Masterson

- Elisabeth, appelez moi Elisabeth

- Bien répondis-je

C'était tout le temps le même cinéma avec les femmes. Dès que j'étais gentil avec l'une d'elle, celle-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me faire des avances mais je refusais à chaque fois, cela ne m'intéressait pas. J'avoue cependant que certaines fois, je me servais de mes "dons" pour obtenir ce que je voulais, comme par exemple cet appartement. Dès que j'ai vu l'annonce sur ce journal que ma soeur m'avait ramener, j'ai ressenti comme un frisson, chose qui ne m'arrivais jamais, cela m'a intrigué et comme je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la perle rare, j'ai donc demander à le visiter. Lorsque je suis entré dans ce petit nid, j'ai su tout de suite que ce serait chez moi. Cet appartement je le voulais, il n'avait aucun défaut, il y avait tout ce que je recherchais. Il était situé dans un coin retranché de la ville, près d'une forêt, il y avait un bon canapé, il était aménagé et équipé, le loyer n'était pas excessif, c'était le seul appartement sur le palier, je n'aurais donc pas de problèmes de voisinage lorsque je m'exercercerais sur mon piano. Il y avait un homme et une femme sur le coup également. J'avais donc du user de mes charmes auprès de Madame Masterson pour avoir les faveurs de mon agent immobilier. Et j'avais réussi puisque je venais de signer mon bail.

J'avais demandé à mon meilleur ami, Emmett de m'aider à m'installer dans mon nouveau chez moi. Il avait lui-même demandé à quelques uns de ses amis de venir nous aider. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions à cinq. Le soir, j'avais prévu un petit repas simple pour remercier tout le monde. J'avais donc demander à ma soeur Alice et à Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett de nous concocter un petit repas pendant que nous nous occupions de mon appartement. Ma mère Esmée était celle qui m'aiderait à refaire la décoration. Parce que ici tout était jolie, certes mais bien trop simple à mon goût, c'était comme si c'était un endroit mort, je voulais y insufller un peu de vie en y mettant ma touche personnel. Mais comme j'étais nul en matière de décoration, j'avais donc demander à ma mère de m'aider. Elle était douée dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs cela avait été son métier pendant un temps. Elle allait faire sans aucun doute des miracles. Mon père Carlisle était médecin à l'hopital Saint Georges, il était réputé et admiré de la plupart de ses collègues. Ma soeur, de 3 ans ma cadette, était une vraie pile élèctrique, elle est styliste, enfin pour l'instant elle est apprentie dans un magasin, elle doit d'abord faire ses preuves pour espérer vendre ses propres créations par la suite. Elle a beaucoup de talent, même si je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en matière de mode, ma soeur est vraiment douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Chaque année, pour Noel, elle nous confectionne des tenues toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. C'est un vrai lutin doté de talent. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma soeur mais parce que je le pense vraiment. Mon meilleur ami Emmett est marié à la femme de sa vie Rosalie depuis maintenant deux ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée, au début nous ne nous supportions pas, nous avons même failli en venir aux mains, la rivalité lycéenne que voulez-vous et puis un jour, nous avons du nous supporter pendant toute une semaine lors d'un voyage scolaire en France ou nous étions dans la même famille d'accueil. Nous étions tombé dans une famille assez peu banale qui nous fichait la trouille, nous avions donc du nous serrer les coudes, c'est ainsi que j'ai vraiment découvert la personnalité d'Emmett Mc Carty et depuis ce jour là, il est mon meilleur ami. Il a rencontré l'amour de sa vie à la fin du lycée, elle était la colocataire de sa petite amie de l'époque, Heidi et il a eu un véritable coup de foudre pour Rose. Celle-ci refusait ses avances par amitié pour Heidi mais quand elle a découvert que son amie trompait Emmett, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde, elle s'est jeté dans les bras de son amour. Ils sont inséparables depuis ce jour là. Ils essayent depuis six mois d'avoir un enfant mais cela ne se passe pas comme ils le veulent. Mais bon cela ne marche pas forcément au premier coup. Ma soeur Alice, était il y a encore quelques mois de ça avec un garçon que je n'aimais pas du tout. Ce Riley ne me plaisait pas, j'avais la conviction qu'il se servait de ma soeur pour arriver à ses fins. Nous étions une famille plutôt aisée financièrement et Riley était plus attiré par l'argent de ma soeur que par ma soeur elle même. Au début Alice ne voyait rien, comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle, nous nous étions même disputé sérieusement à cause de lui car j'avais fait part de mes soupçons à ma soeur et celle-ci refusait de croire mes dires. Elle disait que j'étais jaloux parce que j'étais seul et que je ne supportais pas son bonheur. Elle m'a ingnoré pendant deux longues semaines, ça n'était jamais arrivé, nous étions liés comme les deux doigts de la main, nous partagions beaucoup de choses elle et moi. Je n'avais pas supporté cette distance qu'elle avait instauré entre nous, j'avais donc fait en sorte de coincer la main dans le sac Riley. Et j'étais arrivé à mes fins. Alice avait surpris son petit ami en train de lui voler l'héritage que nous avions reçu de notre grand mère Cullen. En effet,j'avais attendu d'être en la présence de Riley pour laisser entendre que ma soeur avait laissé une somme d'argent assez importante dans le tiroire de sa chambre car elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la déposer à la banque. Comme ce que j'avais soupçonné, quelques instants plus tard, Riley avait prétexté avoir oublié quelque chose dans la chambre d'Alice, j'avais donc demandé à celle ci de venir avec moi parler tous les deux pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous, je nous avait conduit dans sa chambre ou nous avions surpris en flagrand délit Riley en train de mettre l'argent de ma soeur dans ses poches. Alice m'en a voulu pendant quelques mois, mais a finit par me pardonner car elle avait compris que j'avais eu raison depuis le début et que je ne cherchais qu'à la protéger. Elle était à présent célibataire.

Quand à moi, je n'avais personne dans ma vie. J'avais eu une petite amie, Lauren, mais je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle contrairement à elle. J'avais préféré la quitter plutôt que de continuer à faire semblant. J'avais eu depuis des aventures d'une nuit. Rien de bien important. J'attendais toujours la femme de ma vie, même si je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Je n'étais pas persuadé qu'on puisse tomber amoureux au premier regard. Je n'avais donc pas chercher plus loin, m'était simplement contenter de quelques aventures par ci par là. Cela n'allait jamais plus loin.

_**Bonjour à tous, me revoila pour une nouvelle fiction avec Edward et Bella. Je sais que je vous avait dit après "Tu es mon rêve" que je reviendrais qu'en septembre pour une fiction sur Rosalie/Emmett mais il se trouve que j'ai regardé hier soir "Et si c'était vrai" et ça m'a turlupiner toute la nuit, j'ai donc décidé de mettre par écrit ce qui m'a tenue éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et de vous le faire partager. J'espère donc que cela vous plaira. J'essairais comme pour "Tu es mon rêve" de publier chaque lundi. Je n'abandonne pas mon projet de fiction que je garde toujours pour le mois de septembre. **_

_**Voila, bonne lecture à vous**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	3. Rencontre mystérieuse

_**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre mystérieuse**_

_**PDV Edward :**_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que j'avais emménager dans mon appartement. Je me sentais bien ici. J'avais pris un congé sabbatique d'une année pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment. J'étais professeur de piano, mais j'avais l'impression que tout ça n'était pas vraiment ma vocation, bien sur j'adorais jouer du piano, c'était l'une de mes passions mais justement ne serait-il pas mieux que cela reste juste une passion ? Je gagnais bien ma vie, je dois bien l'avouer mais je ne supportais plus ces gosses de riches qui se fichait royalement de ce que je leur enseignait. Ils le faisait tout simplement parce que leur parents voulaient qu'ils le fassent. Je ne supportais pas cet esprit là. Je voulais enseigner à des gens qui le souhaitaient vraiment. J'aimais aussi écrire, j'étais actuellement en train de travailler sur un projet depuis près d'une année déjà mais je n'arrivais pas à continuer. Je ne trouvais aucune suite qui me convienne, j'avais ce qu'on appelle le syndrôme de la page blanche. Je comptais sur cette année sabbatique pour essayer de trouver une suite à mon roman.

J'étais étendu sur mon canapé devant un film que je ne regardais même pas en train de boire une bierre. Je posai ma cannette à moitié remplie sur la table basse devant moi. Je fermais une minute les yeux, histoire de me reposer un peu.

- Hey mais qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? cria une voix féminine que je ne reconnaissais pas

J'ouvris alors immédiatement les yeux mais ne vit rien. Avais-je rêvé cette magnifique voix ? Je me levais et regardais derrière mon canapé, sous la table, derrière les portes, rien, absolument rien. J'avais rêvé, j'avais du m'endormir finalement. Je m'installais donc de nouveau sur mon canapé et décidais de continuer ma sieste. Je refermais mes yeux.

- Ca vous arrive de répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette cannette posée sur ma table sans dessous de verre ? cria la même voix féminine

Je rouvris mes yeux et de nouveau, je ne vis rien. C'était étrange. Cette fois, j'étais sur de ne pas m'être endormi. D'ou provenait cette voix ? Je me levais de nouveau, pris ce qui me tomba sous la main en guise d'arme. Un parapluie, génial, il ne manquerait plus que je tombe sur un mec dans ma douche pour faire le remake de "30 ans sinon rien". Pathétique hein ? Je pensais une minute à appeler Emmett, après tout il était plutôt costaud, sa carrure impressionnait tout le monde. Mais si je le faisais, j'en entendrais parler pendant des années. Emmett à la rescousse d'Edward pour un visiteur inconnu. C'était sur, il s'en moquerait pendant des années, même peut être jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et c'était tout bonnement hors de question. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me levais de mon canapé à la recherche de cette voix.

- Vous comptez vraiment vous servir de ce parapluie contre moi ? se moqua la voix

Je me tournais précipitamment vers la source de cette voix et je vis une magnifique brune, plutôt petite, je dirais dans les 1.63 mètres, les yeux chocolats, ses cheveux longs et soigneusement ondulés reposaient sur ses frêles épaules. Elle était vraiment très belle. Je me repris et me souvins que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam cette fille. Comment était-elle rentré chez moi ? Et que faisait-elle ici ?

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes rentrés dans mon appartement ? demandais-je à la magnfique brune

- Dans votre appartement ? Vous vous foutez de moi là. C'est chez moi ici et je vous prie de bien vouloir en sortir tout de suite ou j'appelle la police dit-elle sèchement

- C'est vous qui allez sortir d'ici, j'ai emménager dans cet appartement il y a quelques jours répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. C'est chez moi ici, je n'ai jamais déménagé, je ne comprends absolument rien. Cet enfoiré de propriétaire nous a certainement duppé dit-elle surprise

- Je suis Edward Cullen et vous êtes ?

- La locataire des lieux répondit-elle les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés

- Enchanté locataire des lieux, mais je suis également locataire, j'ai signer mon bail, nous devrions peut être appeller le propriétaire pour en savoir plus, qu'en pensez-vous ? demandais-je

- Très bien, faites donc répondit-elle

C'est quoi votre nom ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse à ma question, je me retournais vers elle, mais constatais qu'une fois de plus elle avait disparue Le plus étrange était que je n'avais pas entendue la porte d'entrée claquer Avais-je rêvé cette magnifique brune ? Non impossible, je ne dormais pas.

- Hey oh locataire des lieux, ou êtes-vous passer ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Bon tentons les grands moyens alors.

- J'ai une cannette de bierre dégoulinante de mousse à la main et je vais la déposer sur cette table basse sans dessous de verre dis-je

- Ne faites pas ça

- Ah vous revoila, ou étiez-vous passer ?

- J'étais là répondit-elle

- Non vous avez disparue

- Non c'est faux puisque je vous dit que j'étais là

- Et moi je vous dit que vous n'étiez pas là. Quel est votre nom ?

- Quelle importance ? demanda t-elle

- Si nous devons appeler le propriétaire, il serait préférable d'avir votre nom

- Je ne vous dirais pas mon nom, je ne vous connais pas

- Arrêtez donc de jouer à la petite fille et donnez-moi votre nom

- Non je vous dit

- Très bien, alors débrouillez-vous toute seule, je ne partirais pas d'ici dis-je agacé qu'elle soit aussi têtue

- Très bien mais sachez que je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas quitter mon appartement dit-elle agacé elle aussi.

Et de nouveau elle disparue. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Avais-je bu beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais ? Non impossible, je n'avais qu'une bierre. J'étais surement fatigué au point d'avoir des hallucinations. Voila c'était surement ça. J'avais besoin de sommeil. Avant d'aller me coucher, je décidais de prendre une douche bien chaude.

Je me savonnais tranquillement, me rinçais puis sortis de ma douche. Le miroir au dessus du lavabo était recouvert de buée. Je passais ma main dessus pour l'enlever. Je vis alors le reflet de la magnifique brune derrière moi. Je sursautais en la voyant.

- Je vous avait prévenue que je ne vous lâcherais pas

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser un peu d'intimité, c'est trop demandé ? criais je

- Quitter mon appartement si vous voulez votre intimité

- Non c'est chez moi et je n'ai aucunement l'intension de partir d'ici. Vous êtes une hallucination

- Très bien comme vous voudrez

Elle disparue de nouveau, me laissant seul pour me sécher et me mettre un boxer et un tee shirt pour aller dormir. Je m'allongeais dans mes draps, éteignis la lumière et fermais mes yeux.

- Bicyclette, sans guidon toute recouverte, de cinq à six cent indiens, les indiens chantent, le chant des indiens, a wassa wassa wassa, a rikiki lé coumba, j'entends d'une voix forte ... bicyclette sans guidon toute recouverte ... chanta t-elle sans interruption et de plus en plus fort

- Vous le faites exprès c'est pas possible, il y en a qui voudrait bien dormir ici, ça ne vous arrive jamais de dormir criais-je

Je mis mon oreiller sur mes oreilles pour atténuer le bruit. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas car elle chantait de plus en plus fort. J'enlevais mon oreiller et ouvris mes yeux et sursautais en m'apercevant qu'elle était très proche de moi. Elle avait un sourire amusé sur le visage et continuait de chanter. Je la contemplais, incapable de parler. Aussi têtue et impossible soit elle, elle était vraiment très belle. Je me perdais dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Je me repris en me souvenant de la situation.

- Appellez le propriétaire et s'il dit que vous êtes bien la locataire de cet appartement, je quitterais les lieux me résignais-je

- Très bien, donnez-moi le téléphone à côté de vous

- Prenez-le vous même dis-je

Elle se leva et fit le tour du lit. Elle dirigea sa main vers l'appareil mais au moment de l'atteindre, c'était comme si sa main traversait le téléphone. Elle renouvela l'expérience et la même chose se produisit. Elle brassa de l'air.

- Que m'arrive t-il ? demanda t-elle paniqué

- Je ne sais pas répondis-je aussi paniqué qu'elle

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda t-elle

- Mais rien, je n'ai rien fait du tout dis-je en colère qu'elle pense que j'ai fait quelque chose contre elle

Elle se recula en regardant ses mains sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. J'écarquillais les yeux en constatant qu'elle était au beau milieu du bureau. Sa taille et ses jambes traverssaient le meuble de ma chambre. Quand elle se rendit compte de mon air, elle baissa les yeux sur son corps.

- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qui se passe cria t-elle en pleurant

- Calmez-vous dis-je pour la rassurer

- Me calmer ? Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que je traverse le meublier de ma chambre cria t-elle encore plus fort. Je suis morte c'est ça, je suis un fantôme

- Je n'en sait rien du tout, je suis aussi choqué que vous, je peux vous l'assurer

Puis elle s'écroula à terre et pleura. Mon coeur se serra à cette vision. Même si cette fille était envahissante, je ne souhaitais pas lui faire de peine. Ses larmes m'insupportaient. Je tentais alors d'aller vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras mais rien ne se passa, mes mains traversaient son bras. Je ne sentais que l'air.

- Ecoutez, nous allons chercher ce qu'il se passe ensemble, nous trouverons une solution, je vous le promets mais je vous en supplie arrêtez de pleurer dis-je en essayant de la rassuré

- C'est vrai ? Vous allez vraiment m'aider ? me demanda t-elle en relevant son visage vers moi

Son si beau visage strié de larmes me faisait mal au coeur. Je lui fis un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je disais la vérité, que j'étais sincère, que je voulais vraiment l'aider. Elle arrêta alors de pleurer et me rendis un timide sourire.

_**Et voila le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout (bon ou mauvais) mais s'il est mauvais, je vous demande juste de me donner les raisons qui font que vous n'avez pas aimé, comme ça dans les prochains chapitres, j'essairais de tenir compte de vos conseils.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	4. MISE AU POINT

_Coucou à tous, je voulais simplement éclaircir les choses une bonne fois pour toutes avec tout le monde, je vous remercie de vos messages et reviews. Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai fait aucun plagiat de la fiction "Soulmates", je l'ai d'ailleurs également lu et je l'ai beaucoup aimé mais pour écrire ma fiction "Et si c'était vrai", je me suis inspirée de l'oeuvre de Marc Lévy que j'ai adorée, c'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de l'appeler par le même nom._

_Ensuite, dans "Soulmates, vous verrez que c'est Edward le fantôme et il a été agressé, dans ma fiction ce n'est pas du tout le cas, c'est Bella le fantôme et elle n'a pas été agressée (mais ça vous le découvrirez par la suite)!_

_Donc voila, je n'ai fait aucun plagiat, je m'inspire juste d'un livre que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Je ne vois rien de mal à cela. A ce moment là certains pourront également dire que j'ai plagié "Twilight" car j'ai écris une fiction sur les mêmes personnages, mais si vous pensez comme cela, c'est bien dommage car je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas là ! _

_Voila, j'espère qu'à présent les choses sont claires et nettes. _

_**Merci à Loane et Lilou de m'avoir prévenue ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_

_Sur ce, pour ceux qui me suivent, je vous donne rendez-vous lundi pour la suite ;)_


	5. Recherches

_**Chapitre 2 : Recherches**_

_**PDV Edward :**_

Je descendais les escaliers pour aller sonner chez mes voisins du dessous pour obtenir des informations sur mon inconnue. Je frappais une fois à la porte 113, aucunes réponses, je tentais une seconde fois, toujours rien. Près à partir, je fis un pas en arrière pour me diriger vers la porte voisine. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme visiblement essouflée.

- Bonjour beau gosse, puis-je t'aider ?

- Euh bonjour Madame, voila je suis votre nouveau voisin du dessus et j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissiez la locataire qui vivait ici avant moi ?

- Euh oui un peu, mais je ne la voyais pas souvent, elle travaillait beaucoup, elle ne se mélangeait pas souvent à nous cracha t-elle

- D'accord, je vous remercie dis-je en partant

- Attendez, j'ai un problèmes de chauffage, vous voulez bien venir jeter un coup d'oeil me demanda t-elle aguicheuse en redressant sa poitrine devant moi

- Euh désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps aujourd'hui, appellez plutôt un chauffagiste, il vous sera certainement plus utile que moi

- Hey au fait je m'appelle Irina, on se recroisera surement très bientôt me lança t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait sans doute charmeur

- Bien sur répondis-je poliment

J'allais donc vers la porte de gauche ou je toquais, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un vieux Monsieur

- Bonjour Monsieur, pardon de vous déranger, je suis votre nouveau voisin du dessus et j'aurais souhaité avoir des informations sur l'ancienne locataire qui occupait l'appartement avant moi, vous pouvez m'aider ? demandais-je

- Bonjour, non désolée, je ne peux pas, je ne connais pas

- Bien, je vous remercie, aurevoir

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et me claqua presque la porte au nez. Gentil voisin dit donc. Ca commence bien les relations de voisinage.

Je descendis encore un étage ou je fis le même manège, je n'appris rien de plus. Apparemment mon inconnue travaillait beaucoup et n'était pas souvent chez elle. Aucun des voisins n'a su me dire qui elle était, ni même son nom. Je repartis bredouille vers mon appartement quand soudainement je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de me rendre à l'étage juste au dessus du mien, le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Je pris à nouveau l'escalier, cette fois pour monter. Je m'arrêtais devant un couloir ou se trouvaient trois portes.

Je toquais sur la première, elle s'ouvrie au bout de la seconde fois, un jeune homme se trouvait devant moi, il me dévisageais.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda t-il

- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau voisin du dessous, et j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissiez la jeune femme qui vivait ici avant moi ?

- Oh et bien, je pourrais vous répondre si vous me donniez quelque chose en échange

Quoi ? Il voulait de l'argent contre sa réponse ? Mais sur qui étais-je encore tombé ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir de gentils voisins ? Celui-ci me regardait du coin de l'oeil.

- Désolé de vous avoir déranger dis-je en partant vers la porte suivante

- Attendez, ne partez pas comme ça, je plaisantais, vous voulez des renseignements sur cette fille ?

- Oui s'il vous plait

- Et bien tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, un bon petit lot cette nana. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi bizarre. Je sais juste qu'on ne l'a plus revue depuis un certain moment, je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait déménagé, elle ne venait pas vraiment vers nous, elle travaille beaucoup. Je sais par contre qu'un jeune homme blond venait souvent la voir et apparemment ils s'entendaient à merveille, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient en couple. Voila je n'en sais pas plus désolé.

- Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez déjà bien aider

- Ouais ouais. Dites, si vous voyez cette fille, vous lui direz que ma porte lui est ouverte quand elle le veut dit-il un sourire en coin

- D'accord, je le lui dirais répondis-je

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la dernière porte. Je toquais une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Rien, aucune réponse. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et décidais de rentrer chez moi.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et y entrais. Je posais mes affaires sur le petit bar qui faisait l'angle de la cuisine. Mon inconnue se matérialisa devant moi juste à ce moment là.

- Alors avez-vous appris des choses sur moi ?

- Non désolée, je n'ai pas appris grand chose, apparemment vous travaillez beaucoup et vous vous faisiez plutôt rare aux petites fêtes de vos voisins. Cependant, l'un des voisins du dessus à l'air de beaucoup vous appréciez, il vous trouve à son goût apparement. Il m'a confié aussi qu'un jeune homme blond vous rendait souvent visite mais que voius n'étiez pas en couple. Ca ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? demandais-je

- Non rien du tout dit-elle en baissant le regard

- Ne vous inquietez pas, nous finirons bien par trouver quelque chose sur vous dis-je pour la rassurer

- La prochaine fois, je vous accompagne, peut être que quelque chose me reviendra en mémoire

- Je vais prendre une douche, puis-je avoir mon intimité ?

- Oui bien sur, d'ailleurs je suis désolée pour mon comportement envers vous, c'est si déroutant de se retrouver "fantôme" du jour au lendemain sans avoir aucuns souvenirs de ce que vous êtiez ni de votre nom

- Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversé, je le serais sans doute également si j'avais été à votre place

...

Au moment d'aller me coucher, j'eus une idée qui me paraissant merveilleuse, je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. Ma soeur avait des dons de voyance. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle prétendait, elle prétendait pouvoir ressentir l'esprit des gens disparus autour de nous. Je n'y ais jamais vraiment cru, je me disais que c'était simplement une lubi de ma soeur. Mais à ce jour, elle restait ma seule solution. Je pris donc mon téléphone et décidais de l'appeler tout de suite. Elle répondit aussitôt.

- Que me vaut l'appel de mon frère préféré ?

- Alice, je suis ton seul frère, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Je te taquine Eddy, tu n'as pas d'humour c'est affolant

- Arrête de m'appeler Eddy, je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce surnom débile

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'as aucun humour Edward

- Alice, puis-je te parler ou tu compte me taquiné toute la soirée ?

- Roooh t'est vraiment pas marrant. Bon va y je t'écoute

- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer par téléphone, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir chez moi ?

- Ok j'arrive, je suis là dans cinq minutes

- D'accord, merci petite soeur, je te prépare ton thé à la menthe

- N'oublie pas le thé vert

- Non je n'oublie pas

Je raccrochais et décidais de faire un brun de ménage avant l'arrivée de ma soeur. Je ramassais en vitesse mes vêtements qui trainaient par terre et fis le peu de vaisselle qu'il me restait à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à ma porte.

- Salut petite soeur dis-je en ouvrant la porte à Alice

- Salut grand frère me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras

Je la fis entrer chez moi. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait les lieux.

- Pourquoi tu regardes comme si tu découvrais pour la première fois mon appartement ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ressens quelque chose de bizarre que je n'avais pas sentie avant dit-elle en continuant de regarder partout

Elle était vraiment forte, elle avait vraiment un don alors. Plus jamais je ne douterais d'elle.

- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir

- Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en mes dons ? me dit-elle

- Tu es mon seul espoir Alice

- D'accord, alors va y raconte moi toute l'histoire

- Voila, quelques jours après mon emménagement, j'ai vu une jeune femme, elle dit qu'elle est la locataire de cet appartement et elle me demandait de partir parce que c'était chez elle. Puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle était différente car elle n'arrêtait pas de disparaitre. Au début j'ai cru à une hallucination, à un manque de sommeil et puis je me suis rendu à l'évidence, je ne rêvais pas. Cette fille était bien réelle. Enfin aussi réelle qu'on puisse être lorsqu'on traverse les murs ou le meublier. Quand j'ai voulu la toucher, je n'ai senti que de l'air. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé, elle ne se souvient plus de son nom. Elle n'était pas consciente d'être un fantôme avant que je le lui fasse remarqué. J'ai fait une sorte d'enquête du voisinage pour en apprendre plus sur elle mais je n'ai malheureusement rien appris de très nouveau. Apparemment personne ne l'a revu depuis quelques mois.

- Elle n'est pas là en ce moment n'est-ce pas ? Je ne ressens pas sa présence, j'ai juste une sorte d'aura qui m'apparait

- Non effectivement, elle n'est pas là

- Tu sais comment la faire venir ? me demanda t-elle

- Je crois oui. Je me servis alors un verre de limonade. Ma soeur me regardait comme si j'était fou.

- Tu crois vraiment que ta limonade va la faire venir ?

- Ais confiance en moi veux-tu ?

- D'accord, je te laisse faire

- J'ai un verre de limonade dans mes mains, rempli à rabord, pas de dessous de verre sur la table sans nappe, je vais le poser dis-je essayant d'être le plus naturel possible

- Si vous faites ça, je vous hante toute la nuit répondit mon inconnue en se matérialisant devant moi

Je repris alors mon verre et y glissa un dessous de verre en dessous. je jetais discrètement un regard vers ma soeur qui visiblement avait le sourire aux lèvres. Quand à mon inconnue, elle était là, prête à me hanter si je décidais de lui désobéir.

- Bonjour, je suis Alice, la soeur d'Edward, je sais que tu dois surement être bouleversé mais nous allons t'aider, fais nous confiance. J'ai en quelques sortes des dons, je peux voir les esprits des gens disparus, je peux te sentir. Je ressens ta peur et ta colère. Ne craint rien, nous voulons juste t'aider, nous te ferons aucun mal.

Mon inconnue regardait ma soeur avec insistance comme pour essayer de lui faire passer des informations. Elle paraissait en même temps surprise que quelqu'un d'autres que moi puisse la voir.

- Ecoute, je vais essayer d'entrer dans ton esprit, pour cela il faut que tu sois concentrer, essaye de penser à quelque chose que tu aimes, qui te rend heureuse, il me sera ainsi plus facile d'entrer dans ton esprit. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal

Ma soeur s'installa alors sur le canapé et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Mon inconnue, elle, s'avançait tout doucement vers ma soeur en me jetant un coup d'oeil comme pour me demander mon soutien. Je lui fis un sourire pour lui montrer que j'étais avec elle. Elle m'en rendis un timide. Elle s'avança vers ma soeur, s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé et ferma à son tour ses yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ma soeur prit la parole.

- Il y a quelque chose de spécial en toi, tu n'es pas comme tous les esprits que j'ai pu croiser jusqu'ici. Ton corps est bien là, avec nous mais ton âme n'est pas là, c'est pour cela que tu ne te souviens de rien. Je ne crois pas que tu sois morte, je ressens un souffle de vie en toi. Tu dégage une aura bleue qui représente la couleur de la vie. Tu es toujours parmi nous. Permets moi d'aller encore plus profondément en toi pour que je puisse y lire quelque chose qui nous mettra sur la voie pour savoir qui tu es, tu veux bien ?

- Oui, va y Alice répondit mon inconnue

- Elle accepte dis-je à ma soeur

- Merci.

Ma soeur se concentre encore plus intensément.

- Je vois un nom dans ton esprit, ce n'est pas le tien, il s'agit d'un nom masculin. Edward donne moi une feuille et un stylo s'il te plait

Je lui tendis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Elle inscrivit quelque chose sur la feuille tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle me tendit le morceau de papier et j'y vis le nom qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de mon inconnue. Jasper Withlock. Etait-il le fameux blond dont parlait le voisin du dessus ?

- Tu es une personne qui aime son travail, tu dégages une envie de vivre, tu es une battante, tu es quelqu'un qui aime la vie, tu n'as pas d'attaches particulières à part cet homme donc j'ai vu le nom. Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, il fait en tout cas partit de ta vie et il est très important pour toi. Cependant je ne vois pas de liens du coeur entre vous ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes pas en couple. Mais un lien fort vous lie car sinon je n'aurais pas pu lire son nom dans ton esprit. Je suis désolée, je ne vois rien d'autres pour l'instant.

- Merci Alice, c'est déjà beaucoup. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attends alors. Et je ne suis pas encore morte, ce qui me laisse un espoir de me sortir de cet état de fantôme. Merci Alice, merci Edward dit mon inconnue apparemment très émue.

- Tu sais, j'ai le sentiment que nous serons de grandes amies toutes les deux dit ma soeur avec un sourire.

Ma soeur s'apprêtait à partir pour raisons professionnelles. Au coin de la porte, elle me prit dans ses bras pour me dire aurevoir et me glissa tout doucement dans l'oreille

- Elle te plait n'est-ce pas ?

Je fus abasourdi par sa question. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Quel homme serait insenssible à son charme ? Mon inconnue était vraiment très belle et avait l'air d'être une personne adorable et marrante quand elle n'essayait pas de vous hanter. Je fis un sourire à ma soeur espérant que cela lui suffirait en guise de réponse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je l'ai lu en toi tu sais.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu l'as lu en moi ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu lisais dans mon esprit répliquais-je

- Je ne lis pas dans l'esprit des vivants, mais lorsque j'ai pénétré l'âme de notre amie, j'ai vu la tienne, ça m'a surprise moi aussi tu peux me croire mais apparemment elle et toi êtes relié par je ne sais quoi, c'est pour cela qu'elle t'apparait à toi et seulement à toi. J'ai pu voir au bord de ton esprit que tu la trouvais plutôt à ton goût et laisse moi te dire que apparemment c'est réciproque.

- Merci Alice répondis-je

Evidemment que mon inconnue me plaisait. Mais le fait de savoir que c'était apparemment réciproque, cela me combla de joie. Je ne saurais expliqué ceci. Après tout une relation entre nous était impossible. De plus, je ne connaissais rien d'elle.

Ma soeur partie en me lançant un sourire. Mon inconnue était toujours assise sur le canapé, elle tentait apparement de se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis. Je la dévisageais plus que nécéssaire et constatais à quel point elle était bien plus que belle. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle est le genre de femme qui me plaisait. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais très certainement tenté ma chance avec elle mais là, je ne le pouvais pas, pas comme ça. Elle était perturbé, elle était dans un état fantomatique pour le moment. Il ne me restait plus qu'a trouver ce Jasper Withlock pour essayer de savoir qui elle était. J'espérais vraiment qu'il pourrait nous aider.

_**Voila voila le second chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciez Je vous l'ai mis ce soir car demain je ne pense pas avoir le temps. Je me met à l'écriture du troisième chapitre dès mardi je pense pour vous le mettre en temps et en heure. Merci à ceux qui me suivent. Les révélations commencent à venir ... d'après vous qui est réellement Jasper ? **_

_**Indokiss vampirique et à lundi ;)**_


	6. Enfin, je sais qui tu es !

_**Chapitre 3 : Enfin, je sais qui tu es !**_

_**PDV Edward :**_

J'étais installé dans le salon, à bouquiner un livre que j'avais déjà lu à maintes reprises mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Mon inconnue n'avait toujours pas de souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Alice et moi avions tenté de rechercher ce Jasper Withlock, nous avions trouvé toute une liste dans les environs, ma soeur s'était chargé de les appelés les uns après les autres, mais pour le moment, les recherches ne donnaient pas grand chose. Autant rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. J'allais me prendre une bierre dans le frigo quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Quand je vis le nom de mon interlocuteur, je décrochais tout de suite.

- Bonjour frérot comment tu vas ?

- Ca va bien et toi Emmett ?

- Super, dit tu sais que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Alice, je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas une idée de cadeau ?

- Euh j'avais pensé à un soin dans un institut de beauté ou un bon d'achat en fringues

- Ouais c'est une super idée ça, je me demande bien pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé

- Parce que je suis le cerveau de cette famille répondis-je amusé

- Mouais, ça reste à vérifier. Bon sinon je voulais prendre des nouvelles de mon petit frère, on ne te voit pas beaucoup en ce moment, tu hiberne ou quoi ?

- J'hiberne en plein été ? Non désolé, c'est vrai que je me fais plutôt rare en ce moment. Comment va ma belle soeur préférée ?

- Rose va bien je te remercie. On a trouvé une maison pas loin, on la visite ce weekend

- C'est génial, je suis content pour vous

- Merci petit frère. Dit tu sais si notre petite soeur a quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment ? demanda mon frère

- Je ne crois pas non pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Parce que j'ai un ami célibataire à lui présenter

- Em, tu sais qu'elle déteste les rendez-vous arrangés n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais je sais mais là ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un de mes amis, je le connais, je sais comment il est. Crois-tu que j'essairais de caser ma petite soeur avec n'importe qui ?

- Bien sur que non, mais bon tu la connais et qu'en penses Rose ?

- Elle apprécie Paul mais je ne lui ait pas encore parlé de mon plan

- Oh je vois. Quand tu dis Paul, c'est bien celui qui trainait avec Jacob à la Push quand on était ado ?

- Lui-même

- Et tu crois sincèrement que ce soit le meilleur choix pour Alice ?

- Ouais bon ok, il a fait pas mal de conneries quand il était ado, mais je te jure, il s'est calmé. Autrement je n'envisagerais pas de le présenté à Alice, tu le sais bien

- Je l'espère. Que devient-il alors ?

- Ba écoute, il travaille avec Jacob dans un garage, il a un appartement dans le coin et il est devenu sérieux, il ne cherche plus les problèmes. C'est vraiment un chic type. C'est mon ami

- Ok, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à arranger le coup avec Alice

- D'accord, je vois que je peux compter sur l'aide de mon petit frère

- T'a tout compris. Bon écoute, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois te laisser, je dois justement voir Alice

- Ok, tu lui feras un énorme bisou de ma part alors ok ?

- Pas de soucis. A plus Em

- Ouais à bientôt Eddy

Je raccrochais. J'allais ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche quand celui-ci se mit à sonner. Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder le nom de l'identifiant, je décrochais de suite. Je reconnu immédiatement la voix de mon interlocutrice.

- Salut Edward, je voulais savoir si tu étais chez toi ?

- Salut Alice, oui je suis chez moi pourquoi ?

- Très bien, ne bouge pas, j'ai du nouveau, j'arrive dans un petit quart d'heure

- Ok, je t'attends, je prépare le café en attendant

- Oui bonne idée. A tout de suite

Je préparais donc le café. Je fis un brin de ménage avant l'arrivée de ma soeur. Je n'avais pas revu mon inconnue, bizarrement elle me manquait. Je n'y pensais pas plus et passait un coup de balai dans mon appartement et nettoyais la table ou trainait des cadavres de cannettes de bierres. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, à peine avais-je terminé mes tâches ménagères que la sonnette de ma porte retentie. C'était surement ma soeur. D'un bon pas, je me dirigeais vers ma porte pour aller lui ouvrir.

- Salut petite soeur fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

- Salut Eddy me répondit-elle en répondant à mon geste

- C'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler Eddy, je vous rappelle que je m'appelle Edward et pas Eddy. Emmett et toi n'avez pas l'air de vous en souvenir

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Em ?

- Oui juste avant ton coup de téléphone, je venais de raccrocher avec lui justement

- Oh comment va t-il ?

- Très bien. D'ailleurs il me semble que tu devrais bientôt avoir de ses nouvelles et au passage, il m'a chargé de te faire un gros bisou

- Il me manque. Rose aussi me manque

- Ba pourquoi tu ne va pas les voir ? Je suis certain que ça leur ferait très plaisir, tu leur manque aussi tu sais ?

- Oui je sais mais ils ont l'air tellement dans leur petit cocon qu'à chaque fois que je vais les voir, j'ai l'impression de les dérangés

- Alice, tu es notre petite soeur, tu ne nous dérangeras jamais. Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Em, je suis certain qu'il dira la même chose.

- Tu as probablement raison oui

- Alice, tout va bien ? Y a t-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, c'est juste que ces temps-ci je me sens un peu seule. Entre toi qui vient d'emménager ici, Emmett et Rosalie qui vivent le bonheur parfait et papa et maman qui voyagent beaucoup, je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place répondit-elle tristement

- Oh ma petite soeur, tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux ici, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Emmett et Rose te réclamment aussi dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

- Oui je sais. Merci Edward. Bon c'est pas le tout mais je suis venu ici pour une autre raison aussi

- Oui tu m'as dit que tu avais du nouveau ?

- Oui effectivement. Alors voila, j'ai appelé tout les noms sur la liste et figure toi qu'il y en a un parmi eux qui est le meilleur ami d'une certaine Bella qui a eu un accident de voiture il y a tout juste 3 mois. Elle correspond à la description que tu m'as faite de notre nouvelle amie. Je lui ait demandé de venir demain pour qu'on puisse parler ensemble, je lui ait donné ton adresse tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

- Non tu as bien fait c'est génial. Mais comment as-tu tourner la chose pour le faire venir ? N'a t-il pas trouver bizarre que tu lui parles de son amie ?

- Au début si, mais après je ne sais pas, on a commencé à parler et je crois que le courant est très bien passé entre nous, il a accepté de venir. Par contre je ne lui ait pas encore dit que tu voyais son amie. Je ne voulais pas le faire fuire, autrement c'est certain il nous aurait pris pour une famille de fous et n'aurait pas accepté de venir

- Oui c'est logique. Je suis content. T'a t-il parler de son amie ?

- Un peu, il a dit qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Swan mais qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella. Elle a 22 ans, elle est sage-femme à l'hôpital Saint Georges, ils sont très proches, elle a eu un accident de voiture il y a 3 mois, elle est plongé dans un coma profond depuis. Ce qui explique que j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas morte.

- C'est déjà un bon point, elle a une chance de s'en sortir dis-je soulagé

Ma soeur répondit par l'affirmative. J'étais heureux de savoir que mon inconnue avait enfin un prénom. Bella, c'est un très joli prénom qui lui va comme un gant. J'étais dans un sens soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas morte mais d'un autre côté j'étais tout de même inquiet, cela faisait 3 mois qu'elle était dans le coma. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être medecin pour comprendre que son état n'était pas des meilleurs. Elle devait sans doute être gravement blessée. Et cela me peina fortement. Je voulais l'aider, je voulais qu'elle se réveille et avoir enfin la chance de la connaitre réellement. Et qui sait, peut être pourrions-nous être plus proches.

Alice était partie rendre visite à Emmett et Rose, je me retrouvais donc seul dans mon appartement. J'avais décidé de faire venir Bella ici, je ne savais pas comment faire. La dernière fois, je lui avais fait du chantage avec les dessous de verre, je ne pouvais décemment pas refaire la même chose. Essayer le spiritisme ? Très peu pour moi. Je n'étais pas un adepte de ces choses là et puis je ne savais même pas comment faire. Je décidais donc de juste penser à elle. Je fermais mes yeux et vis son visage derrière mes paupières clauses. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres. Je fus surpris par la voix de Bella qui s'était matérialisé devant moi apparement. J'ouvris alors les yeux et effectivement elle était bien là, devant moi. Toujours très belle.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda la jeune femme

- Je sais qui tu es lançais-je

- Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, tu as toute mon attention

- Tu t'appelles Isabella Swan, tu préfères Bella. Tu as 22 ans, tu es sage-femme à l'hôpital Saint-Georges Tu n'es pas morte Bella. Tu as eu un accident de voiture il y a 3 mois de cela, tu es plongée dans un coma profond

Je vis les yeux de Bella se remplir d'eau. Elle était surement émue d'apprendre tout cela.

- Tu vas bien ? demandais-je

- Oui, c'est juste que je ... merci Edward, merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi

- Je t'en prie. Mais c'est Alice qui a fait le plus gros du travail

- Dans ce cas, je la remercierais elle aussi. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonner Edward, je te suis si reconnaissante, je ne sais pas comment te remercier

- Tu peux peut être passer la soirée ici avec moi ? chuchotais-je

- Pardon ?

- Non rien dis-je. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander une chose pareille

- Répète s'il te plait, si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour te rendre la pareille, j'en serais heureuse. Je t'en prie, répète moi ce que tu m'as demandé

- Très bien, mais je te prévient, tu vas trouver ça nul et tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu disais non .. A vrai dire, je comprendrais, je ...

- Edward , stop, dit moi s'il te plait

- Accepterais-tu de passer la soirée ici avec moi ? demandais-je en baissant la tête

- Avec plaisir

- Quoi ? Tu as dit oui ?

- Oui bien sur. J'aime ta compagnie Edward, je serais ravie de passer du temps avec toi

- Génial, j'en suis heureux alors. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que Jasper Withlock doit venir ici demain. Tu veux assister à la rencontre ? Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, en plus des souvenirs pourraient te revenir en mémoire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée. Même si j'ai un peu peur de découvrir celle que j'étais avant. Si ça se trouve je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Ca me fait peur de ne rien savoir, j'aimerais tellement me rappeler de tout

- Impossible Bella. Tu ne peux pas être ce genre de personne. Ca se voit tout de suite. Je veux dire, ça se ressens si quelqu'un est mauvais ou pas. Toi tu ne l'es pas, c'est plus qu'évident.

- Merci Edward, c'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer.

- Je le pense vraiment Bella tu sais ?

- Merci. Ca fait bizarre que tu m'appelles Bella. Ce prénom ne m'évoque rien du tout. Pourtant ça devrait m'être familier mais je ne ressens absolument rien.

- Je suis désolé, j'espère sincèrement que la mémoire te reviendra.

- Oui moi aussi je l'espère

...

Bella et moi avions passé toute la soirée à discuter. Evidemment elle ne m'avait pas raconter son enfance, sa vie puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais moi je l'avais fait et elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier que je lui raconte mon histoire. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec elle. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas réellement là mais que seul son esprit était ici avec moi. J'eu un pincement au coeur en me le rappellant. J'aimais sa compagnie, un peu trop même je crois. Elle me faisait rire et elle me subjuguait. J'aurais tellement voulu la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances et qu'on puisse se découvrir et se connaitre comme le font tous les gens normaux. Ainsi j'aurais pu tenter de la séduire et si elle était intéressée par moi, on aurait pu essayer de construire un avenir commun ensemble. Avec elle, j'aurais pu le faire, j'en suis sur. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Elle était fragile et très certainement perturbée par les évènnements. Je me devais d'être présent pour elle, sans pour autant trop m'attacher à elle car je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à un simple esprit même si je ne la voyais pas comme cela, c'est ce qu'elle était pourtant. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille de ce coma, il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, qu'elle se souvienne de sa vie, de qui elle est. Il fallait qu'elle vive. Je pourrais peut être faire toutes ces choses dont j'avais envie une fois qu'elle serait réveillée, en tout cas je le souhaitais très fortement. Cette fille ne me laissait pas indifférent et cela me perturbait. J'étais attiré par elle, je sentais qu'elle était quelqu'un avec qui je serais bien. Elle fait à présent partie de ma vie. Même si j'avais hâte de rencontrer ce Jasper pour en connaitre davantage sur Bella, j'avais tout de même une pointe de peur qui était en moi. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais c'est ce que je ressentais. En tout cas, je savais dorénavant que je ne sortirais pas indemne de cette "relation" avec Bella.

_**Coucou tout le monde, je vous remercie de votre attention pour ma fiction. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant. En tout cas moi je prends toujours un grand plaisir à écrire même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. Comme vous pouvez le constater les choses évoluent tout doucement. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop impatients car j'aime prendre mon temps.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	7. Entretien fructueux

_**Chapitre 4 : Entretien fructueux**_

**PDV Edward :**

Bella avait dormi ici avec moi. Nous avions discutés pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et je m'étais endormi en la regardant allongée près de moi me souriant tendrement. A mon réveil, elle était toujours là, endormie. Je ne savais pas que les "fantômes" pouvaient dormir d'ailleurs. Il fallait que je lui en parle. je n'avais pas oser la réveiller, elle était si belle, on aurait dit un ange. Je l'avais regarder dormir pendant de longues minutes m'imprègnant de sa beauté. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable. Ce que je découvrais d'elle jours après jours me plaisaient de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui, nous attendions Jasper, l'ami de Bella, j'attendais beaucoup de cette rencontre. J'espèrais sincèrement que grâce aux informations qu'il allait nous donner, elle retrouverait la mémoire et j'espèrais aussi en apprendre plus sur elle pur mon propre plaisir je l'avoue.

Bella avait finit par se réveiller, quand je lui parlais de son sommeil, elle fut choquée de l'apprendre. Elle n'avait apparemment pas fermer l'oeil depuis son accident. Un point de plus à éclaircir. Alice m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle arrivait d'ici une petite demi heure. J'avais donc mis le café en route, question d'habitude à présent. Bella était partie de son côté faire je ne sais quoi mais elle m'avait dit que je n'aurais qu'a "l'appeler" lorsque Jasper serait là.

Ma soeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait apporté avec elle les croissants et les pains aux chocolats. Nous étions une famille de gourmands. Durant le petit déjeuner, elle me racontait sa soirée avec notre frère et notre belle soeur. Elle était apparemment ravie de ces retrouvailles. Je débarrassais la vaisselle et allait prendre une douche rapide pendant qu'Alice regardait une série télévisée à la télé.

Une fois prêt, je préparais une salade de riz tandis que ma soeur préparait une citronnade pour le repas de ce midi que nous allions partagés avec Jasper si les choses se passaient comme je l'espèrais.

Il était maintenant 11 heures, heure à laquelle nous avions donné rendez-vous à Jasper. Visiblement c'était quelqu'un de ponctuel car la sonnette de mon appartement retentie. Ma soeur se leva aussitôt et vint se placer près de moi pour aller accueillir notre invité. J'ouvris la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans blond aux yeux bleus. De taille moyenne. Il avait un sourire crispé sur le visage. Sans doute ressemblant au mien. Ma soeur prit la parole avant que je n'ai eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche mais je ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

- Salut, je suis Alice, et voici mon frère Edward. Tu es Jasper n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enchanté de vous connaitre

- Nous aussi on est ravis de te rencontrer. Entre je t'en prie.

Avec un sourire, il entrait tout en regardant autour de lui. Il avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il découvrait. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir.

- Bien, si tu es ici c'est pour une raison particulière en fait comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, nous aimerions en apprendre plus sur ton amie Bella avait lancé ma soeur

- Oui, mais puis-je me permettre de poser une question avant ?

- Bien sur répondis-je

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demandait ma soeur

- Pourquoi vous voulez toutes ces informations sur Bella ?

- Oh en fait c'est compliqué. As-tu l'esprit ouvert ?

- Euh oui je crois dit-il en ne comprenant visiblement pas la question de ma soeur.

- Voila en fait, mon frère, ici présent dit-elle en me désignant du doigt est en quelques sortes un ami de Bella également

- En quelques sortes ?

Je décidais de prendre la parole pour lui expliquer car visiblement les mots de ma soeur allaient le faire fuir si elle continuait sur ce chemin là.

- Oui, en fait il se trouve que pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis capable de voir Bella et de lui parler. Elle m'est apparue il y a un peu plus d'une semaine

- Mais c'est impossible, elle est

- Oui dans le coma, nous le savons le coupais-je

- Mais comment ? demanda t-il abasourdi

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je peux la voir et lui parler. Je ne suis pas fou rassure toi, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer la raison mais je suis le seul à la voir. Alice peut ressentir sa présence. Elle n'a aucun souvenirs de sa vie, c'est pourquoi nous avons fait appel à toi

- Une minute. Si elle n'a aucun souvenir, comment vous m'avez trouvé alors ? demanda t-il méfiant

- C'est l'oeuvre de ma chère petite soeur. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle peut ressentir la présence de Bella et elle a également un autre don qui est celui de pénétrer les esprits des personnes égarées. Et elle a distingué ton nom dans l'esprit de Bella puis nous avons fait des recherches sur toi et te voila ici.

- Vous savez que je devrais m'enfuir en courant ? Que c'est une histoire de dingue tout ça ?

- Oui nous en sommes conscients mais c'est pourtant la stricte vérité

- Elle est là en ce moment ?

- Non, veux-tu que je l'appelle ?

- L'appeler ? Mais comment ?

- Comme ça. Bella ? dis-je un peu plus fort

Elle se matérialisa devant nous. J'étais bien sur le seul à la voir. Aussitôt que je la vis, mes lèvres s'étirèrent pour laisser former un sourire qu'elle me rendit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jasper. Elle le regarda intensément comme pour essayer de lire en lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? demanda Jasper à Alice

- Parce que Bella vient d'apparaitre répondit-elle tendrement

- Oh

Il regarda tout autour de lui comme pour essayer de la voir. Mais évidemment il ne la vit pas.

J'invitais Bella à s'asseoir près de nous. Elle s'installa entre Jasper et moi.

- Pourrais-tu nous parler de Bella s'il te plait Jasper ? demandais-je

- Euh et bien, Bella et moi sommes amis. Enfin nous avons été plus que ça à une époque. Nous sortions ensemble, nous nous aimions et puis un jour nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre nous. Ca a été une séparation difficile mais nous ne pouvions pas nous quitter et ne plus jamais nous revoir. Ca nous était inpenssable tout simplement. Nous avions partagés tellement de choses ensemble. Et puis finalement nous avons appris à nous découvrir en tant qu'amis et elle est devenue ma confidente, ma meilleure amie. Nous étions plus épanouis ainsi même si nous avons été heureux en couple. Ca nous parraissait comme une évidence, nous étions faits pour être amis. Nous sommes très proches. Elle est indispensable à ma vie. Lorsqu'elle a eu son accident, j'ai cru que le monde s'était écroulé, elle est ma famille, je n'ai plus personne à part elle. Je me suis retrouvé seul au monde du jour au lendemain. Je vais la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital en espérant qu'elle se réveille mais ça fait 3 mois maintenant et les médecins ne sont plus très optimistes par rapport à son état. Elle travaille dans ce même hôpital en tant que sage-femme. Elle est douée et elle aime son métier. Nous vivions ensemble jusqu'a encore il y a 1 an. Elle a décidé de prendre son envol et de s'installe ici, dans cet appartement là. Elle a eu un coup de foudre. Elle disait qu'elle voulait faire un jardin sur le toit. Nous passions notre temps à refaire le monde tous les weekends. Ses parents vivent à Forks, une petite bourgade pluvieuse. Ils se sont installés dans le coin quand elle a eu son accident. Sa mère et elle ne sont pas très proches, par contre avec son père, Charlie c'est une autre histoire, ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a voulu venir s'installer ici, pour être proche d'elle.

Bella buvait littéralement les paroles de Jasper. Et moi je me sentais compressé par les révélations de celui-ci. Ils avaient été en couple et apparemment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Avait-il toujours des sentiments pour elle ? Même si il prétendait n'être que des amis aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas certain qu'on puisse oublier une femme comme elle en un claquement de doigts, en tout cas moi je n'en serais sans doute pas capable et visiblement ils avaient vécus des choses très fortes ensemble. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie face à leur évidente complicité selon les dires de Jasper. Lui avait pu la toucher librement, avait pu la faire rire, avait pu l'embrasser comme je voulais le faire, avait pu lui faire l'amour ... Stop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de penser ainsi ? Bien sur Bella était très à mon goût mais je n'avais pas le droit de penser comme ça à son sujet. Ce n'était pas correcte mais pourtant je ne pouvais pas me la sortir de l'esprit. Et plus je la cotoyais, plus je ressentais des choses fortes pour elle.

Alice croisa mon regard l'espace d'un instant et me fit un sourire rassurant. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle avait continué à parler avec Jasper pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Avait-il révélé d'autres choses sur Bella ? Je tournais alors ma tête vers Bella, je vis qu'elle me regardait puis elle se retourna ensuite vers Jasper.

- Merci Jasper pour toutes ces informations sur Bella dit ma soeur

- De rien. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je crois à votre histoire et je ressens la présence de Bella. Je suis tellement heureux de la savoir ici, toujours avec nous. Pourriez-vous lui dire qu'elle me manque ?

- Tu peux lui dire toi même, elle est là, juste à côté de toi, elle t'écoute

- Oh. Bella, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu nous revienne, bats toi s'il te plait. Tu as toujours été une battante, ne lâche pas prise, ne me laisse pas. Ne le laisse pas dit-il en tournant son regard vers ma direction.

Ces mots m'étaient-ils vraiment adressés ou prenais-je mes désirs pour la réalité ?

- Dit lui que je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. J'ai des sortes de flashes qui viennent de temps à autres. Dit lui aussi que je fais tout ce que je peux pour rester mais que malheureusement je ne contrôle rien. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir pour ami, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être attendue par quelqu'un.

Je passais le message de Bella à Jasper, celui-ci fut ému par les dires de son amie. Il souriait.

- Merci à vous deux de m'avoir contacté, je suis heureux de savoir que Bella est en quelques sortes toujours avec nous.

Sur ces derniers mots, Alice et moi raccompagnons Jasper en se promettant de se revoir très vite. Malgré ma jalousie, je sentais que c'était quelqu'un de bien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le voir comme un potentiel futur ami. En tout cas je l'espérais. Alice partit à son tour me laissant seul avec Bella.

- Edward, merci beaucoup. Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu. Je suis certaine qu'on se seraient bien entendus toi et moi dans la vraie vie. Je voudrais tellement me réveiller et avoir une chance de te connaitre mieux. Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique Edward Cullen et j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur toi.

- Je t'en prie Bella. C'est moi qui ait beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré. Quand tu te réveilleras, je serais plus que ravie qu'on apprennent à mieux se connaitre. S'il te plait, ne pars pas, reste avec moi.

- Tu es sur ? Je veux dire, tu as surement mieux à faire qu'à passer tout ton temps avec un fantôme. Tu as surement quelqu'un qui t'attends

- Non je n'ai personne qui m'attends et j'aime être avec toi. Bella je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi et j'ai peur quand tu n'es pas là avouais-je

- Aurais-tu peur de la solitude ?

- Non j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver quand tu es loin de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses Bella. Il faut que tu te battes et que tu te réveilles.J'ai envie de faire toutes ces choses avec toi. S'il te plait ne me laisse pas, je ne serais pas tranquille tant que tu ne seras pas près de moi. Et puis c'est ton appartement, tu es ici chez toi.

- Merci Edward, je suis tellement touchée par tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je ressens la même chose. J'ai tellement envie d'avoir le contrôle sur ma vie, sur mon corps. Si je le pouvais je me réveillerais tout de suite mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je te jure que je le ferais si cela me permettait de passer plus de temps auprès de toi, près des miens.

- Alors ne pars pas dis-je

- D'accord je reste. Tu crois que tu pourrais partager ton lit avec moi ?

- J'en serais ravi. A propos, sais-tu que tu dors ?

- Oui, depuis ce matin. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Depuis mon accident, jamais je n'ai eu le besoin de dormir. Hier soir a été ma première nuit de sommeil depuis 3 mois. Ca m'a fait bizarre de me réveiller ce matin. C'était comme si j'avais fait un cauchemar et que je m'étais réveillée mais j'ai vite compris que c'était la réalité, que je n'étais pas vraiment là.

- Puis-je essayer quelque chose ? demandais-je

- Bien sur

Je rapprochais tout doucement ma main droite de son visage. Délicatement je touchais sa joue. Etrangement je pouvais la ressentir, je sentais la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son souffle. J'approfondis alors ma caresse sans aucune pudeur. J'appuyais davantage ma main contre sa joue. Elle faisait de même de son côté, elle reposait sa tête contre ma main dans une telle douceur. Je voulu m'approcher davantage pour goûter à ses lèvres mais je n'osais pas le faire. Je me contentais alors de savourer avec plaisir sa peau sous la caresse de mes doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et j'en fis de même pour approfondir les sensations.

...

_**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD :**_

Jasper était venu deux fois cette semaine pour ressentir la présence de Bella disait-il. Je savais que cela était vrai mais je savais aussi que ma soeur ne lui était pas indifférente. Je voyais bien ces regards qu'il voulait discrets. Mais je ne disais rien car Jasper était quelqu'un de bien et Alice semblait récèptive aux doux regards de Jasper.

Quand à Bella et moi, nous étions de plus en plus proches et maintenant j'étais certain d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de son côté même si elle ne me repoussait jamais lorsque je réintérais l'expérience de la caresse ou lorsque je la prenais dans mes bras le soir avant de m'endormir. J'aimais tellement tous ces moments de tendresse partagés avec elle. Je n'avais toujours pas oser aller plus loin. Et pourtant j'y pensais de plus en plus, je voulais l'embrasser mais je ne voulais pas la perturbé davantage. Elle l'était déjà suffisament comme ça. En effet, elle avait récupéré presque la totalité de sa mémoire grâce à la rencontre avec Jasper. Et cela la destabilisait quelque peu. Mais elle savait à présent qui elle était et moi j'étais heureux qu'elle puisse enfin me raconter quelques anecdotes sur sa vie, sur son passé. Mais je n'aimais pas ce regard triste qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle parlait de sa vie. Elle m'avait confiée un soir, que cela la rendait triste car elle avait peur de ne plus vivre tout ces moments si simple comme par exemple avoir une discussion avec une autre personne à part moi ou encore ressentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Ou bien encore ne pas ressentir la faim ou la soif. Tout ces moments étaient des toutes petites choses que l'on faisaient quotidiennement sans s'en rendre vraiment compte car c'est devenu tout simplement une habitude mais quand on perd tout cela, on ne se sent plus vraiment de ce monde. J'avais fini par la consoler en la prenant dans mes bras. Nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais à 9h comme tous les jours. Mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais aujourd'hui j'avais une sensation étrange. Comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Je passais ma matinée chez Emmett et Rose. Puis vint l'heure de rentrer chez moi.

Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche. Je le pris et décrocha sans même regarder le nom de mon interlocuteur.

- Ils vont la débrancher Edward pleura Jasper au bout du fil

- Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu me racontes Jasper, je ne comprends rien

- Les parents de Bella ont donné leur autorisation pour la débrancher, elle va partir pour de bon cette fois.

_**Et voila c'est ainsi que se termine mon quatrième chapitre. Je sais je suis cruelle de le finir ici n'est-ce pas ? Vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine. En attendant, merci de m'avoir lu. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. N'êtes-vous pas trop déçue par Jasper ?**_

_**Et une toute petite information pour les mécontents, je comprends très bien que tout le monde n'apprécie pas ma fiction, après tout, chacun ses goûts, et je le respecte mais je ne tolère pas qu'on me juge sur autre chose que mes écrits. Pour ces personnes là (Shtroumphs vampire) tu sais ou se trouve la croix rouge qui signifie "fermer", je ne t'oblige pas à me lire. Alors tu peux garder tes réflexions pour toi. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. **_

_**Pour mes lecteurs, je vous remercie de vos reviews, c'est très motivant et ça me redonne le courage et l'envie de continuer cette fiction. **_

_**Tous à vos claviers (pour ceux qui le souhaitent en réalité), d'après-vous que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Que va t-il arriver à Bella ? Comment va réagir Edward ? **_

_**Indokiss vampirique à tous et merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent ;)**_


	8. Je ferais tout pour que tu restes

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Je ferais tout pour que tu restes**_

**PDV Edward :**

Après le coup de téléphone de Jasper, j'étais partis immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Je refusais de la laisser s'en aller. Je m'étais rendu sans plus attendre chez Jasper. Il était dans un sal état, tout comme moi, il ne voulait pas perdre Bella. Il m'avait laissé entrer et je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler que déjà je lui exposais mon plan.

- Ecoute Jasper, il faut que tu me donne les coordonnées des parents de Bella, je vais aller les voir, je vais leur parler et les empêcher de prendre la mauvaises décision. J'ai besoin de ton aide Jasper, je ne peux pas y arriver seul.

- Renée et Charlie Swan, 9 avenue de l'Eclipse me répondit-il

- Merci Jasper

je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour aller à la rencontre des parents de Bella. Je devais les empêcher d'agir. Ils étaient sans doute persuadés que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour leur fille mais je n'étais pas de cet avis et j'allais le leur faire savoir.

Arrivé devant leur propriété, je me ruais sur leur sonnette. Une femme vint m'ouvrir la porte. Elle portait la tristesse sur son visage, elle avait les yeux gonflés sans doute d'avoir trop pleuré. Je devinais sans mal qu'il s'agissait surement de Renée Swan, la mère de Bella. Elle était brune tout comme sa fille, les yeux verts et de petite taille.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour Madame, vous êtes Renée Swan ?

- Oui en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- J'aimerais vous parler de votre fille Madame

De suite, son visage se baissa.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis un ami de Bella, j'ai appris pour son accident et croyez-moi j'en suis vraiment désolé

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous dire de ne pas commettre une erreur, je vous en prie, ça peut vous paraitre fou mais je vous en conjure, revenez sur votre décision s'il vous plait, ne la débranchez pas, je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas ça, avez-vous entendu parler de Lauren Kline ?

- Non qui est-ce ?

- Lauren Kline est une jeune femme de 30 ans. Tout comme votre fille, elle était plongée dans un coma de type 4, personne ne croyait en sa guérison, pas même les medecins. Ils ont eu tord Madame Swan, Lauren s'est réveillée de son coma 6 mois plus tard. Je vous en prie, laissez une chance à Bella suppliais-je

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici, me dire tout ceci. Vous croyez que c'est facile pour nous ? Nous voyons notre bébé plongé dans un coma profond, tous les medecins nous disent qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle, que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de la laisser partir. Imaginez-vous la peine que nous ressentons mon mari et moi ? Certainement pas Monsieur. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est difficile de voir notre fille allongée dans ce lit, de la voir si blanche. Les medecins nous l'ont dit, elle est cliniquement morte, elle ne reviendra pas finit-elle en pleures

- Les miracles existent Madame, si je vous dit que je peux la voir et lui parler en ce moment même.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi. Cela vous amuse la tristesse des gens ? Je ne vous souhaite pas de perdre l'être le plus cher à votre coeur jeune homme

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il va se passer si vous écoutez tout ces medecins. Je ne veux pas la perdre, je vous en prie, réfléchissez à toutes vos options.

- Mon mari et moi avons déjà pris notre décision, nous allons la laisser partir, elle ne mérite pas d'être retenue dans ce monde par simple égoisme, je suis désolée.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui dire au revoir, même les parents de Bella avaient lâchés prises. Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Je n'allais pas les laisser faire. Bella était à présent toute ma vie, je refusais de la laisser s'en aller sans rien faire. J'allais agir mais tout d'abord, il fallait que je lui parle. Je rentrais donc chez moi le plus vite possible.

- Bella tu es là ?

Aucune réponse.

- Bella, je t'en supplie, il faut que je te parle

Toujours rien. Je m'assayais sur le canapé et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Comment allais-je faire pour la sauver ?

- Edward ? Que se passe t-il ?

Je relevais la tête aussitôt. Elle était là, juste devant moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever à vive allure et la serrer contre moi comme pour me rassurer de sa présence. Dès que je sentis son corps contre le mien, je soufflais de soulagement qu'elle soit toujours avec moi.

- Edward, tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bella, Jasper m'a appelé tout à l'heure, tes parents ont donné leur autorisation pour te débrancher

- Quoi ? Mais non, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça paniqua t-elle

- Ils n'ont plus d'espoir. J'ai été chez eux, j'ai parlé à ta mère. Elle est malheureuse mais elle est persuadé que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi.

- Ils ont tord Edward, je t'en supplie, essaye de les convaincre à nouveau. Parle à mon père, il saura prendre la bonne décision lui.

- Non Bella, tes parents ne veulent plus rien savoir

- Alors c'est finit, je vais vraiment partir pour de bon cette fois ?

- Non Bella, tu n'iras nul part, je refuse de te perdre. Je volerais ton corps, ainsi ils ne pourront pas te débrancher. Mais il faut que tu m'aides Bella, je n'y connais rien moi dans les soins médicaux. Il faut que tu me dises quoi faire. Je t'enmènerais dans ma maison de campagne et nous resterons ensemble tous les deux, je prendrais soin de toi.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Edward, c'est trop dangeureux et tu risques la prison, je refuse que tu prennes de tels risques pour moi. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu en vaut largement la peine Bella. Je me fiche des risques, tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Je ne les laisserais pas te débrancher. Je refuse de te laisser partir. J'attendrais que tu te réveilles parce que oui tu te réveilleras, j'en suis certain. Et ensuite ils pourront me mettre en prison si ça les chante du moment que tu es avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Edward ?

- Parce que je t'aime Bella, tu es toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je veux être près de toi pour toujours. Je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à toi. Je ferais tout pour te garder près de moi mon amour avouais-je

- Oh Edward, je t'aime aussi, je ne veux pas te quitter mais je refuse que tu prennes tout ces risques pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie.

- Je la gâcherais si je te laissais partir.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement. Soulagé qu'elle partage mes sentiments. Je caressais son visage de ma main droite. Avec ma main gauche, je pris sa main dans la mienne et la dirigeais vers mon coeur. Je la posais dessus.

- Tu sens battre mon coeur Bella ?

- Oui je le sens

- Il ne bat que pour toi, c'est toi qui me fait ça

Elle baissa ses yeux sur nos mains jointes sur mon coeur. De ma main droite, je relevais son visage vers le mien. Je lui souris tendrement et m'approchais délicatement d'elle. Je posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme je l'avais prédit, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, elles avaient un goût sucré merveilleux. Jamais je ne m'en lasserais. Je fis durer le plaisir quelques instants de plus. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons et mon coeur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. J'intensifais notre baiser, refusant de la relâcher. Je voulais être lié à elle de cette façon pour le restant de mes jours. J'aurais voulu embrasser Isabella Swan toute ma vie. Contre mon gré, elle se recula de mes lèvres qui réclammaient les siennes encore et toujours. Elle me fit un tendre sourire et se blottie tout contre moi en me caressant le dos et les bras et en continuant de me donner quelques petits baisers par ci par là sur la peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre de ses lèvres. De mon côté, je la serrais le plus fort possible contre moi, caressant son ventre de ma main droite et son visage de ma main gauche. Je l'embrassais tantôt sur les cheveux, tantôt dans le cou ce qui la fit frissoner à chaque fois.

- M'aideras-tu Bella ?

- Oui je t'aiderais.

Le soir même, nous avions été à l'hôpital Saint Georges ou était le corps de ma Bella. Avec les instructions et les recommandations de ma douce, j'étais parvenu à me glisser dans la salle commune et avait pu dérober une blouse de médecin, j'avais pu ainsi me rendre en toute sécurité dans les bureaux administratifs afin de récupérer des bulletins de transfert de malades dont j'ai fait des photocopies. Nous rentrions alors chez moi. Il me fallait une aide, quelqu'un en qui j'avais toute confiance, qui je savais ne me trahirait pas. La personne qui s'imposait dans mon esprit fut mon frère Emmett. Il était bien assez fou pour me rendre ce service et j'avais toute confiance en lui. J'aurais bien demandé à ma soeur mais celle-ci n'était pas doté de la force physique de mon frère. Et Jasper, même si je l'appréciais de plus en plus, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, je n'avais donc pas une totale confiance en lui même si je savais qu'il ferait tout pour sauver Bella. Emmett était la personne dont j'avais besoin.

Je profitais que ma belle soeur se soit absenté pour une séance shopping en compagnie de ma soeur pour aller rendre visite à mon frère.

- Salut petit frère, entre, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Salut Em, j'ai un énorme service à te demander

- Oh très bien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu t'est foutu dans la merde c'est ça ?

- Non, écoute ce service est très important pour moi mais il faut que tu saches que c'est assez risqué

- Risqué comment ?

- Risqué dans le sens ou si on se fait prendre, on aura des ennuis avec la justice

- Putain qu'est-ce que t'a foutu Edward ?

- Emmett, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important pour moi tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment que je le sais mais ça ne répond pas à ma question

- Bien. Tu te souviens la dernière fois Alice et moi t'avons parlé de Bella ?

- Bella ? Ah oui ton hallucination

- Non elle n'est pas une hallucination Emmett. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, elle est dans le coma depuis plus de 3 mois. Ses parents veulent la débrancher mais je refuse de les laisser faire. Je veux voler son corps. Bella et moi avons déjà tout préparé, il ne reste plus que la finalisation et j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là. Tu es d'accord ?

- Donne moi une bonne raison pour que je te dise oui

- Je l'aime Emmett, je suis amoureux de Bella, je ne veux pas la perdre. Si elle meurt, je ne suis plus rien.

- Putain t'es vraiment amoureux. Je n'y crois pas, mon petit frère est réellement amoureux. D'accord, je marche Eddy mais je te préviens, tu m'en devras une quand le moment se présentera.

- Merci Emmett, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Alors que dois-je faire ?

- Tu es toujours en contact avec ton ami Embry, l'ambulancier ?

- Oui

- Très bien. Tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'il te prête une de ses ambulances pour ce soir à 22h ?

- Euh je pense que oui et après ?

- Après, toi et moi nous nous rendrons à l'hôpital Saint Georges. Bella et moi avons tout les papiers de transferts de malades en notre possession. Il suffira de faire croire au personnel que nous venons chercher le corps de Bella pour la transférer dans un autre hôpital ou ils sont plus sur la pointe de la nouvelle technologie. Ensuite, une fois que nous aurons son corps, nous irons dans notre maison de campagne, je resterais là bas avec elle. Et ton travail à toi sera terminé, tu pourras rejoindre Rose.

- Ok. Tu sais que je le fais uniquement parce que c'est toi ?

- Oui je le sais et je t'en remercie Emmett. Je sais les risques que cela comporte et croit moi je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer cette fille pour faire tout ça ?

- Oui, je l'aime à en mourir.

- C'est la seule chose que je voulais entendre. Ok je t'aiderais, nous volerons le corps de ta Bella ce soir.

_**Et voila c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu une nouvelle fois, de m'être fidèle car ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça me touche énormément. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui sont toujours très plaisantes à lire. Le prochain chapitre sera sur "l'enlèvement" du corps de Bella. **_

_**Je tiens à préciser une chose : Lauren Kline est la véritable héroine du roman de Marc Lévy, c'est pour cela que je l'ai repris dans mon chapitre. Dans le film, elle s'appelle Elisabeth Masterson. Allez savoir pourquoi le nom des personnages ne sont pas les mêmes. **_

_**Voila voila, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. Je vous fait tout pleins d'indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	9. L'enlèvement

_**Chapitre 6 : L'enlèvement**_

_**PDV Edward :**_

Nous y étions, c'était le grand moment. Il était 21h50, dans une dizaine de minutes, mon frère arrivera avec l'ambulance emprunté à son ami Embry, nous nous rendrons ensemble à l'hôpital Saint Georges, à l'accueil où une permanence était tenue par une certaine Fran, une gentille femme selon les dires de Bella. Nous lui remettrons ensuite les papiers de transfert afin de retirer le corps de Bella. Elle se trouvait au cinquième étage dans la chambre 505. Facile à retenir, il n'y a que des cinq. Ensuite, nous la mènerons jusque dans l'ambulance et nous partirons pour notre maison de campagne où notre maison était vide depuis un certain temps. Et là, Emmett partirait rejoindre Rosalie. Quant à moi, je resterais auprès de mon amour, profitant de chaques instant passés à ses côtés et prenant soin de son corps médicalement parlant. Elle me guiderait dans les soins à lui donner. Même si je voulais par dessus tout être auprès de Bella pour le restant de mes jours, j'étais stressé. Stressé de ne pas paraitre crédible devant le corps médical, stressé car j'avais cette peur constante que mon ange ne s'envole une bonne fois pour toutes. Peur de finir ma vie sans elle. Je ne le supporterais pas. Ca ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle était entrer dans ma vie et pourtant à présent elle était tout ce qui me permettait d'être heureux. Sans elle, je ne serais plus rien. Le bonheur ne porte qu'un seul prénom pour moi, celui de Bella. Elle est devenue en si peu de temps essentiel à ma vie.

Je fus coupé de mes pensées par deux grand phares jaunes arrivant droit sur moi. C'était Emmett qui arrivait au volant de l'ambulance. Il s'arrêta juste devant moi et je grimpais côté passager. Aussitôt il redémarrait, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un de ses sourires de vainqueur. Je fermais les yeux et pensait à ma douce. C'était ma façon à moi de l'appeler. Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, elle se tenait près de moi, me regardant avec un sourire tendre que je lui rendis aussitôt.

- A qui tu souris comme ça ? Je te préviens, ton sourire charmeur n'a aucun effet sur moi dit mon frère moqueur

Il savait très bien que ce sourire était destiné à Bella. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son existance. Je me rappelais du moment où ma soeur et moi lui avions parler de Bella.

**FLASH BACK :**

_Alice et moi, nous tenions devant la porte de chez notre frère et Rose. Celle-ci était partie pour une journée en compagnie de sa mère, nous serions donc tous les trois seuls. Même si nous avions toute confiance en notre belle soeur, nous voulions parler de Bella en toute intimité avec Emmett. Celui-ci vint nous ouvrir la porte._

_- Hey mon petit frère et ma petite soeur viennent rendre visite à leur grand frère préféré ? lança Emmett dans un grand sourire_

_- Tu as tout compris dis-je_

_- Tu nous laisse entrer ou tu comptes nous laisser sur le pas de ta porte ? ajouta Alice_

_Aussitôt, il se dégagea et nous laissa entrer en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous nous installions donc sur le canapé et notre frère nous offrit à boire. _

_- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Emmett_

_- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Alice_

_- Bah c'est pas compliqué, la dernière fois que vous êtes venu tout les deux pour me rendre visite pendant l'absence de ma femme c'était pour me parler de vos conneries. Donc qu'avez-vous à me dire cette fois ?_

_- Emmett, tu as raison, nous avons bien quelque chose à te dire mais rassure toi il n'y a rien de grave cette fois._

_- Ouais ba laissez-moi en juger par moi-même, allez parlez ou je vous torture_

_- Pas besoin de torture Em, nous voulions te parler d'une amie répondit ma soeur_

_- Une amie ? _

_- Oui une amie. Alors voila. Tu connais mes dons en ce qui concerne les esprits des personnes égarées ? demanda Alice_

_- Oui évidemment, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir petite soeur_

_- Ba laisse moi finir et tu le sauras_

_- Ok ok, c'est qu'elle mordrait dit donc la petite_

_- Emmett s'il te plait écoute là et garde bien à l'esprit que nous sommes vraiment sérieux_

_- Ok là vous me faites peur _

_- Non non rassure toi, il n'y a rien d'effrayant répondis-je_

_- Bon vous me laissez parler oui ou non ? s'impatienta notre petite soeur_

_- Pardon, oui va y continue dis-je_

_- Alors voila, Edward à rencontrer une fille_

_- Quoi ? et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis, tu aurais du commencer par ça ! s'exaspéra Emmett_

_- Emmett, tu me laisse parler ? Dorénavant, tu ne me coupes plus la parole sinon je m'en vais_

_- Oh ne soit pas si susceptible Alice répondit-il. Ok je me tais ajouta t-il devant la mine furieuse d'Alice_

_- Comme j'étais en train de te dire, Edward à fait la rencontrer d'une fille. Une fille spéciale. Et c'est là ou tu dois bien garder à l'esprit les dons que je possède. Bella à eu un accident de voiture il y a un peu plus de trois mois, elle se trouve dans le coma. Un coma profond de type 4. Bref, pour une raison que nous ignorons toujours, Bella est apparu à Edward. Il peut la voir et lui parler comme nous le faisons en ce moment avec toi. Nous voulons l'aider mais nous ne savons pas comment. Edward a fait appel à moi pour que je rentre en contact avec l'esprit de Bella. Chose que j'ai faite bien sur. Nous nous sommes beaucoup attaché à elle, nous ne savons pas quoi faire pour l'aider à se réveiller, nous avons fait des recherches sur les coma et nous avons trouvé le cas "Lauren Kline" qui est une miraculée, elle s'est réveillée d'un coma de type 4 alors que tous les medecins pensaient que c'était une cause perdue. Nous voulions t'en parler car pour nous Bella est importante, elle a prit une grande place dans nos vies et nous voulons l'aider. Voila, tu sais tout._

_Pendant tout le récit d'Alice, Emmett était rester silencieux, gardant les yeux ouverts en grand._

_- Ok, si je ne vous connaissait pas, je dirais que vous êtes complètement fous mais je connais ton don Alice et je vous fait confiance. Si vous me parlez de ça c'est que c'est la vérité. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il que toi Edward, tu puisse parler et voir cette fille ? Tu ne possède aucun dons. _

_- Je ne sais pas Emmett, je ne peux pas te répondre. Moi-même je ne comprends pas. Toujours est-il que je suis le seul à voir Bella et lui parler. Elle a besoin de nous. Tu sais quand elle m'est apparue, elle n'avait aucun souvenirs de sa vie, ni rien. Nous avons fait des recherches qui n'ont malheureusement pas donner grand chose. C'est là que j'ai appelé Alice pour qu'elle m'aide et elle a réussi. Grâce à elle, nous avons pu prendre contact avec Jasper, le meilleur ami de Bella, c'est lui qui nous a tout expliqué sur la situation de Bella. _

_- Ok_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

C'est ainsi que je repensais à tout ça. La façon dont Emmett nous a cru si simplement, sans nous prendre pour des fous. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir une famille comme eux. Je regardais de nouveau Bella comme pour la rassurer sur ce que nous étions sur le point de faire. Elle avait peur pour nous, peur que à cause d'elle nous ayons des problèmes, mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin devant l'hôpital Saint Georges. Nous descendions de l'ambulance et nous rendions à l'accueil à la rencontre de Fran. Nous devions être crédible. Je respirais un bon coup. Bella me fit un sourire tendre et vint se placer tout près de moi. Je pouvais sentir le contact de son bras près du mien. Rien que cela me faisait un bien fou. J'avais besoin d'elle. Nous arrivions enfin devant le bureau d'accueil ou se tenait une jeune femme d'environ 40 ans, typée asiatique, brune, cheveux mi-longs. Dès qu'elle nous vit, elle nous fit un sourire.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous Messieurs ?

- Bonsoir Madame, mon collègue et moi venons faire le transfert de l'une de vos patientes

- A cette heure ci ? demanda t'elle surprise

- Oui, nous avons reçu l'ordre cet après midi, mais nous venons de Seattle et justement, nous devons transférer le corps de Mademoiselle Swan dans uns de nos hôpitaux qui ont plus de matériel adapté pour les patients se trouvant dans le coma répondis-je

- Isabella ? demanda t'elle

- Oui je crois me souvenir que c'est effectivement bien son prénom. Isabella Swan.

- Qui à donner l'ordre de ce transfert ?

- Ses parents Madame. Ils habitent près de Seattle, ils ont une location dans le coin mais ils veulent rentrer chez eux et veulent leur fille près d'eux

- Je ne comprends pas, ils ont signés les papiers pour que nous la débranchions

- Je ne peux pas vous aider Madame, nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres. On nous a donner l'ordre de venir chercher le corps de Mademoiselle Swan aujourd'hui même afin de la transférer dans un de nos hôpitaux. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Bien, laissez-moi quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier

- Je vous en prie dis-je

J'étais vraiment stressé. Et si cette Fran appelait les parents de Bella pour vérifier ? Non, normalement elle a juste à vérifier les bons de transfert me dis-je pour me rassurer. Emmett qui se tenait juste à côté de moi, me regardait de temps à autres comme pour me demander si j'étais sur de mon coup. Pour tenter de le rassurer, je lui fis un signe de tête. Bella m'avait guider dans les démarches à faire. Nous avions subtilisé un bon de transfert que nous avions dûment remplis ainsi que le bon de transport. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme convenu. Bella me prit la main et dessina des cercles de son pouce sur le dos de la main. Ce simple geste m'apaisa automatiquement. Je me détendis aussitôt. C'est fou l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Quelques instants plus tard, Fran revint vers nous avec des papiers dans les mains.

- Bien, j'ai vérifié, tout est en ordre. Vous pouvez vous rendre au cinquième étage, chambre 505. Pendant ce temps là, je remplis les papiers dit-elle en nous gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Je vous remercie Madame.

- Appelez moi Fran. Vous savez je suis heureuse que les parents de Bella aient changés d'avis, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle se réveillera. C'est une jeune femme formidable, je l'admire énormément. Nous travaillions souvent ensemble lorsqu'elle était de garde et je l'aime beaucoup.

- Je vous remercie Fran dis-je dans un sourire ému

Bella qui avait assiter à toute la scène, regardait Fran avec respect et lui envoya un baiser comme le font les enfants. Les yeux rougis, elle se tournait vers moi.

- Allons-y

Sans plus attendre, je suivis Bella, Emmett à ma suite.

- Alors tout d'abord, il faut que tu te rendes dans cette salle à gauche, c'est l'endroit ou se trouve tout le matériel.

J'entrais donc la salle.

Elle me montra du doigts en disant le nom du matériel que je devais prendre. Je suivis les instructions de Bella. Nous ressortions une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec tout le matériel nécessaire à la survie de Bella. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers la chambre 505. Doucement j'ouvris la porte et entrait. Pendant ce temps Emmett rangea tout le matériel que nous avions prit dans la salle dans une énorme sacoche. Je m'avaçais près du lit et découvrit le corps de ma Bella. C'était la première fois que je la voyais réellement.

- Tu es si belle mon amour dis-je en lui prenant la main

- Oh mon dieu Edward, je l'ai senti

Je me retournais vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle me disait.

- Tu as senti quoi mon ange ?

- Toi, ma main dans la tienne. Lorsque tu as pris ma main, je l'ai senti Edward. Je veux dire vraiment senti.

- Ca veut dire que tu es toujours connectée à ton corps Bella dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Oui je crois. Mais pourtant mes constances ne sont pas bonnes. L'activité de mon cerveau diminue de plus en plus dit-elle en regardant un papier accroché à son lit

- Mais tu m'as senti Bella. Souviens toi que tout est possible, tout peut arriver mon amour

- Oui tu as raison. Ne perdons pas de temps. Branche le respirateur à cette machine et débranche le fil de celui-ci.

Je fis ce que Bella me disait. En quelques minutes, nous avions terminé. Emmett s'approchait de nous.

- Putain frérot, elle est canon ta fantômette dit-il en apercevant le visage de Bella allongée sur le lit d'hôpital

- Emmett le grondais-je

- Ba quoi, j'ai juste dit qu'elle était canon.

Vraiment désesperant je vous jure. Cependant il n'avait pas tord, elle est vraiment canon ma Bella. Et elle est à moi, à moi seul.

Nous faisions rouler le lit ou se trouvait le corps de ma Bella jusque l'ascenseur. Nous descendions ensuite jusqu'à l'étage 0 où se trouvait le bureau d'accueil et notre ambulance.

- Voila vos papiers Messieurs dit Fran en nous les tendant

- Je vous remercie Fran

- Je vous en prie. Prenez soin d'elle

- Ne vous inquietez pas répondis-je sincèrement

Evidemment que j'allais prendre soin d'elle. Je ne ferais que ça le reste de ma vie. Bella Swan était dorénavant ma priorité.

Sans plus attendre, Emmett et moi nous nous dirigions vers l'ambulance. Nous y installions le lit de Bella. Puis nous montions. Emmett reprit le volant, tandis que moi je m'installais de nouveau côté passager. Bella près de moi. Nous démarrions enfin.

- Et bien c'était plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru me dit mon frère

- Merci Emmett, je n'oublierais pas ce que tu viens de faire pour moi

- De rien petit frère, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi

Et c'était vrai. J'aurais fait la même chose pour lui ou pour Alice. Ma famille et Bella étaient les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Et cela pour toujours.

Nous avions fait le plus dur, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à arriver à la maison de campagne qui serait notre nid d'amour à Bella et moi. Bien sur j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite mais nous avions tout fait dans les règles ou presque en tout cas. Personne ne pourrait plus décider pour Bella. J'étais le seul maitre de sa vie et je comptais bien la garder pour moi tout seul.

_**4 MOIS PLUS TARD :**_

Bella et moi étions heureux. Bien sur nous n'avions pas une vie comme tout le monde. Lorsque je sortais dans les rues en compagnie de ma douce. Tout le monde se retournait sur moi en me regardant comme si j'étais fou. Il est vrai que pour eux je parlais tout seul ou j'embrassait dans le vide ou alors j'enlaçais quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Mais tout ces gens, je m'en fichais. Du moment que j'étais avec mon amour, c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Nous étions très proches, très amoureux. Pour une raison que je ne pourrais expliquer, je pouvais la toucher comme je peux toucher tout le monde. Nous ressentions tout l'un de l'autre, chaque contact. Nous pouvions nous aimer librement, nous pouvions faire l'amour. Nous profitions de tout ces instants magique que nous partagions. Le corps de Bella était toujours stable. Quelques fois il y avait certaines anomalies cérébrales mais tout redevenait normal quelques heures plus tard. Je ressentais toujours cette peur de la perdre à tout moment mais j'évitais de trop y penser. Je voulais juste être près d'elle et continuer à lui faire l'amour passionnément toutes les nuits, l'embrasser, à l'aimer tout simplement.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je vérifiais l'identité de mon interlocuteur, ce n'était ni Emmett, ni Alice. Je ne connaissais pas ce numéro. Je décrochais par simple curiosité.

- Allo ? dis-je

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, je suis le lieutenant Pilguez, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser me répondit-il

Merde, pourquoi un lieutenant m'appellait-il ?

- Puis-je savoir à quel sujet s'il vous plait ? demandais-je

- Isabella Swan répondit-il aussitôt

Merde, merde, merde. Comment c'est possible ? Nous avions pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait. J'étais dans la merde. Je me foutais d'aller en prison mais ce que je ne voulais pas c'est perdre Bella. Si il savait ou nous nous cachions, il reprendrait le corps de mon amour et n'hésiterait pas à la débrancher. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je raccrochais aussitôt et montait à l'étage prévenir Bella que nous devions fuire une fois de plus.

La sonnette retentie. Je restais figé. Qui pouvait venir ici ? C'était surement soit Emmett, soit Alice, il n'y avait qu'eux qui savaient ou nous nous trouvions et il n'y avait qu'eux qui venaient nous rendre visite. J'allais donc ouvrir la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Ma crainte fut fondé quand je constatais qu'il ne s'agissait ni de mon frère, ni de ma soeur. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années se tenait devant moi. Les cheveux gris, yeux marrons.

- Monsieur Cullen, je suis le lieutenant Pilguez.

_**Et voila c'est ainsi que mon chapitre se termine. Je suis une nouvelle fois sadique avec vous, je le sais, mais j'aime bien. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre.**_

_**Petite information : vous aurez remarqué que je fais une nouvelle fois de plus référence à Lauren Kline, la véritable héroine du livre de Marc Lévy. Il se trouve que le lieutenant Pilguez fait également partie des personnages du livre. Je n'en dirais pas plus sur lui.**_

_**D'après vous que va t-il se passer maintenant qu'Edward a été retrouvé ? Est-ce que le lieutenant Pilguez est réellement au courant de toute l'histoire ? Je vous laisse à vos claviers pour me donner vos avis.**_

_**PETITE NOTE IMPORTANTE :**_

_**Tout d'abord, je suis déslée pour le retard, je devais publier ce chapitre hier mais je n'ai pas pu, ensuite je tenais à vous informer que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas publier de nouveaux chapitres avant début septembre pour deux raisons : La première étant que cette semaine est ma dernière semaine de travail et donc beaucoup de boulot qui m'attends et donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre suivant. Et la deuxième raison est tout simplement qu'à partir de samedi soir, je n'ai plus de connexion wifi donc impossible d'aller sur Internet. Et donc pendant mes vacances, j'en profiterais pour écrire mes nouveaux chapitres et reprendre la publication à partir de début septembre, dès mon retour chez moi. Voila, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore et bon courage pour les autres ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique et à bientôt donc (début septembre) ;)**_


	10. Enquête et Révélation

_**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le grand retard que j'ai pris. Je devais publier la suite début septembre mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu. D'abord parce que j'étais en plein dans les lettres de motivations pour rechercher un nouvel emploi et ensuite parce que j'ai fait ce qu'on appelle "le syndrôme de la page blanche" c'est à dire que je n'avais plus aucune inspiration. Et comme je ne voulais pas fair quelque chose de blaclé, du coup j'ai pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Je vous laisse maintenant donc avec le chapitre 7. Merci ;)**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Enquête et Révélations**_

_**PDV Lieutenant Pilguez :**_

Je travaillais sur une affaire depuis maintenant 4 mois. Une affaire totalement bizarre. Nous avions eu la visite d'un couple venu porter plainte pour l'enlèvement de leur fille qui est malheureusement dans le coma. Ils nous avaient informé que une amie de leur fille qui était secrétaire médicale dans l'hôpital ou travaillait la victime aurait signé des papiers de transfert pour le corps d'Isabella Swan. Fran, la secrétaire en question n'a pas pu refuser le transfert car selon elle, tout les papiers étaient en règles, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour leur interdire le transfert. Cependant, vu qu'elle est une proche de la victime, elle voulait donc avoir des nouvelles de son amie. Lorsque Monsieur et Madame Swan ont appris que leur fille avait été transféré dans un autre hôpital, ils sont donc venu porter plainte. Ils ne comprenaient pas que leur autorisation avait été apparemment donné pour le transfert alors qu'ils venaient juste de signer malheureusement l'autorisation de débrancher leur fille.

Tout de suite, cette affaire m'a parue louche. Pourquoi enlever une pauvre jeune femme comateuse ? Telle est la question. Nous avions donc pensé en priorité à un trafic d'organes, mais les pistes ne menaient pas bien loin. Nous avons ensuite pensé à un enlèvement basique et que peut être une rançon allait être demandé en échange du corps d'Isabella mais cela faisait déjà 4 mois et nous n'avions toujours aucune demande de rançon. De plus, je trouvait vraiment étrange qu'on demande une rançon sur le dos d'une pauvre jeune femme qui se trouvait dans le coma.

C'est pourquoi mon intuition m'a mené vers une autre piste. J'ai donc commencé par aller rendre une petite visite à la secrétaire médicale. Et Fran m'a donné effectivement quelques informations susceptibles de me mener sur une nouvelle piste qui j'espèrais serait la bonne. C'est ainsi qu'elle m'avait photocopier les papiers du transfert. Je me suis donc rendu à l'entreprise qui avait apparement envoyé une de leur ambulances pour justement faire transférer le corps de Mademoisselle Swan. Le directeur, Embry Call ne m'a pas renseigné mais l'un des employés, Mike Newton avait des informations interessantes. Après vérifications des informations, il s'avère qu'elles étaient plutôt positives. En effet, après la description des deux ambulanciers faite par Fran, nous avions pu en faire des portraits robots. C'est ainsi que Monsieur Newton a reconnu un des hommes comme étant Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen n'avait apparemment pourtant rien d'un criminel. Je ne l'avais pas rencontré car je ne voulais pas avant d'avoir des preuves solides. J'avais donc continuer à chercher les indices. J'avais surveillé pendant 1 semaine entière les allées et venues d'Emmett Cullen, et celui-ci n'avait visiblement aucun corps caché chez lui ou n'importe ou ailleurs, comme tout le monde, il se levait le matin pour aller travailler et rentrait le soir directement chez lui retrouver sa femme. Il fallait donc aller chercher ailleurs. J'avais donc cherché plus loin et avait constaté que la famille Cullen possédait une maison de campagne située à Forks, un endroit très peu connu. J'avais poussé mon enquête encore plus loin et j'avais pu constater que son jeune frère, Edward Cullen, avait pris des congés sans soldes et ne se trouvaient pas à son domicile. Je me suis donc rendu à leur maison de campagne et effectivement Edward Cullen s'y trouvait. Cependant, il avait l'air d'y être seul, son comportement n'était pas celui d'un criminel, il paraissait heureux. Malgré tout, j'avais pu voir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce jeune homme. En effet, à plusieurs reprises, je l'ai vu parler seul ou bien enlacer l'air ou bien encore embrasser dans le vide. Cet homme était certes étrange mais selon moi il n'avait pas le profil d'un criminel. Il ne trafiquait pas non plus d'organes.

J'avais ensuite appris par la suite que par pure coincidences ou non, Edward Cullen avait enménagé dans l'ancien appartement d'Isabella Swan. Je ne croyais pas à de telles coincidences mais je ne croyais pas non plus que ce jeune homme soit quelqu'un de malveillant ou un pervers. J'avais donc trouver ses coordonnées, son casier judiciaire était vierge, rien à signaler, aucun délit, même mineur soit-il. Il avait apparemment un bon emploi et une famille aimante. Bref une situation plutôt positive, je ne comprenais donc pas ses motivations. C'est pourquoi je m'étais décidé à comprendre. Je l'avais donc appelé sur son téléphone, il m'avait gentiment recalé. Mais je n'allais pas laissé tombé pour autant. Je me rendais donc devant chez lui. Je sonnais à la porte d'entrée.

Je reconnu immédiatement Monsieur Cullen.

- Monsieur Cullen, je suis le lieutenant Pilguez

Il devint pâle tout d'un coup. Je le sentis défaillir devant moi mais il essayait de garder une bonne maitrise de lui.

- Euh bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda t-il naturellement

- Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur Isabella Swan

Il tourna sa tête vers la droite et je le vis faire un faible sourire rassurant à quelqu'un. Je suivis immédiatement son regard et constatais qu'il n'y avait personne. A qui souriait-il ?

- Je suis désolé Lieutenant Pilguez, je n'ai rien à vous dire

Il allait fermer la porte mais je mis mon pieds pour l'empêcher.

- Et bien cher Monsieur Cullen, je suis désolé d'insister mais je dois vous parler. Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, je ne vous demande que quelques minutes dis-je sérieusement

Après avoir inspiré, il regarda de nouveau dans la même direction que tout à l'heure et ouvrit la porte afin de me laisser entrer.

_**PDV Edward : **_

J'aurais du me sentir mal ou bien avoir peur de ce qui m'attendait mais pour une raison que j'ignore, cet homme, ce lieutenant Pilguez qui se tenait devant moi à cet instant m'inspirait confiance. Je m'étais retourné vers Bella à deux reprises pour avoir son avis, elle semblait stressée mais aucune lueur négative dans son regard. C'est ce qui m'avait également décidé à le laisser pénétrer dans notre maison.

Je jetais un dernier regard vers ma douce pour tenter de lire en elle mais elle me fit de nouveau un faible sourire. Je pouvais ressentir dans ce regard qu'elle avait peur, pas pour elle non, mais pour moi. Bella avait peur de ce qui pouvait m'arriver à moi. Je tentais alors de la rassurer par la force de mes yeux. Je suivis ensuite le lieutenant Pilguez qui se dirigeait vers le salon droit devant lui. Il prit tout de même le temps de regarder tout autour de lui. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant le canapé avant de se retourner vers moi lentement.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous n'avez pas le profil d'un criminel, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? me demanda t-il sérieusement.

Sa question me pris au dépourvu. Alors ça y est il savait. Je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer mes raisons. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui confier que j'étais tomber passionnément amoureux d'une fille dans le coma et que je refusais qu'on lui arrache la vie. Il me prendrait très certainement pour un fou, il m'enverrait de suite dans un asile. Je choisis donc de faire l'innocent.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois lieutenant Pilguez, je ne vois absolument pas là ou vous voulez en venir

- J'étais sur que vous réagiriez comme ça. Edward, permettez moi juste de voir si elle va bien. Vous acceptez que je vous appelle Edward ?

Une fois de plus, il me prit au dépourvu. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois vers mon amour.

- Edward, montre lui je t'en prie, il t'aidera à t'en sortir si tu lui montre, je t'en prie mon coeur, n'aggrave pas ta situation me supplia Bella.

Si je l'écoutais, ils me la reprendront et ils la débrancheront, je la perdrais et ça c'était tout bonnement hors de question. Plutôt passer le reste de mes jours en prison que loin d'elle.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question.

- Oui bien sur puisque c'est mon prénom répondis-je

- Bien Edward, je sais que le corps d'Isabella est sans doute ici dans cette superbe maison. Vous pensez très certainement à ce moment précis qu'après ma visite, il vous faudra changer le corps de place. Vous êtes libre de le faire évidemment mais je doute que vous le fassiez car d'une part vous aurez très certainement peur de vous faire coincer et ensuite parce que je sais que quelque chose vous retient de le faire.

Waouh, cet homme est très perspicace. Evidemment il avait raison, j'allais déplacer le corps de Bella, je ne sais pas encore ou mais je devais le faire pour la protéger. Je trouverais un moyen. Mais maintenant il allait sans doute me surveiller, il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite.

- Vous vous trompez, je ne cache aucun corps ici, je ne connais pas d'Isabella et je vous demande de partir maintenant s'il vous plait lieutenant Pilguez.

- Ecoutez Edward, je ne crois pas à vos mensonges mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je sais que si vous avez fait cela, c'est pour une raison qui vous tient à coeur et je suis prêt à vous aider du mieux que je peux si vous me racontez tout. Vous pouvez me faire confiance je vous le promets.

- Edward, je t'en supplie, accepte son aide. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes, je t'en supplie mon amour, fait le pour moi pleura Bella

Je n'aimais pas voir pleurer Bella. Mais si je racontais tout à ce lieutenant, il me prendrait pour un fou. Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, l'homme en face de moi ajouta une dernière phrase qui fit toute la différence

- J'ai l'esprit ouvert, je peux tout entendre, à vous de voir. Et au fait appelez moi Georges dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Bella pleurait toujours et me suppliais d'accepter son aide.

- Georges, attendez l'appelais-je

Il se retourna lentement vers moi avec un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Mon instinct me disait qu'il disait vrai, que c'était un homme de parole, qu'il n'allait pas me laisser tomber. Je l'invitais donc à s'asseoir sur mon canapé et lui proposait un café qu'il acceptait avec plaisir.

Je me rendis donc dans la cuisine afin de préparer le café. Bella m'avait suivit.

- Merci Edward, je t'aime mais je refuse que tu gâches ta vie à cause de moi. Toi tu as encore une longue et belle vie qui t'attends

- Bella, ma vie ne vaut d'être vécu sans toi à mes côtés. Pour une raison que j'ignore, cet homme m'inspire confiance mais si il veut te ramener à l'hôpital, je n'hésiterais pas à t'enlerver de nouveau Bella. Je refuse d'être séparé de toi. Je me fiche d'avoir une longue vie si ce n'est pas pour la partager avec toi.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras et l'embrassais tendrement. Je voulais faire passer à travers mon baiser tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Je posais mon front contre le sien et lui murmurais à l'oreille

- Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie

- Je t'aime aussi Edward, de tout mon coeur

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Le café du lieutenant était maintenant prêt. Un dernier regard à mon amour et je me dirigeais vers le salon ou m'attendait Georges.

Il but quelques gorgers de son café. Je restais silencieux, espérant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

- Je vous écoute Edward me dit-il en posant son café sur ma table basse juste devant nous.

Je me tordais les doigts dans tous les sens. Je ne savais pas comment commencer mon récit. Il dut le sentir car une nouvelle fois il me tendit une perche.

- Vous connaissez Isabella Swan n'est-ce pas ?

Sans dire un mot, j'acquieçait d'un simple mouvement de tête, il me regarda d'une façon qui m'incitait à continuer.

- Ecoutez lieutenant Pilguez, vous ...

- Georges, appelez moi Georges Edward s'il vous plait me coupa t-il

- Bien, Georges, écoutez, vous allez sans doute me prendre pour un dingue ou je ne sais quoi. C'est compliqué et long

- Aucun problème, je suis célibataire, personne ne m'attends chez moi, j'ai donc tout mon temps. Et croyez moi j'ai vu des choses bien étranges en presque 30 ans de carrière alors je ne vous jugerais pas.

- Bien. Effectivement je connais Bella. Enfin Isabella, mais elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom entier, elle trouve que c'est un vieux prénom dis-je avec amusement. Bref, je l'ai rencontré d'une manière disons peu banale.

Je me permis de jeter un regard vers lui pour observer ses réactions et il me fit un sourire pour m'inciter à continuer.

- J'ai enménagé dans son appartement il y a un peu plus de 5 mois, et un soir alors que je pensais être seul, elle m'est apparue. Au début j'ai cru à une hallucination, à de la fatigue accumulée mais elle a continué à apparaitre et disparaitre à sa guise. Non seulement je pouvais la voir mais je pouvais également lui tenir une conversation comme vous et moi en cet instant. Je me suis cru fou. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'en ai parlé à des personnes de confiance, une en particulier qui possède un don étrange, elle peut sentir les personnes disons égarées. Elle a ressentie la présence de Bella. J'ai appris à la connaitre au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai appris à l'apprécier de plus en plus et j'en suis tombé follement amoureux. Grâce à la personne de confiance à laquelle je me suis adressé, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec Jasper Withlock qui se trouve être le meilleur ami de Bella. J'ai appris qu'elle avait eu 3 mois auparavant un très grave accident de voiture et qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans le coma. Grâce à Jasper, j'ai su que les parents de Bella songeaient sérieusement à signer l'autorisation pour la débrancher. Je n'acceptais pas cela. Elle est toujours parmi nous, je refusais qu'on me sépare d'elle. Alors je suis aller voir ses parents, j'ai rencontré sa mère, je me suis fait passé pour un ami de Bella et je lui ait dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée de signer cette autorisation, que sa fille n'aurait pas voulu cela. Elle ne m'a pas écouté. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix. J'ai fait en sorte de me procurer les papiers nécéssaires pour faire croire à un transfert du corps de Bella. Et tout a bien fonctionné jusque là, j'ai réussi à me procurer une ambulance et j'ai enlevé le corps de Bella. J'ai également pris du matériel pour continuer à prendre soin d'elle. Voila vous savez tout. Vous devez sans doute me prendre pour un dingue maintenant n'est-ce pas ? dis-je en baissant la tête sur mes mains.

Aucune réponse. Je relevais la tête vers lui. Je le vis me regardant très sérieusement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise que je venais de lui révéler.

- Euh et bien ... euh ... hum hum ... j'avoue que votre histoire est pour le moins très étrange et mystérieuse, mais je ... je vous crois Edward. Oui je vous crois.

- C'est vrai ? Vous ne me prenez pas pour un fou alors ? dis-je totalement surpris

Pour le coup c'était moi qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise face à sa réaction.

- Non je vous l'ai dit Edward, j'ai vu bien des choses étranges durant ma vie. Par ailleurs, j'ai tout de suite senti que vous aviez une raison de faire ce que vous avez fait. Et je vous surprendrais peut être en vous disant que je peux comprendre votre geste. Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne veux pas la perdre.

- Est-elle présente en ce moment ?

- Oui elle est à côté de moi. Elle m'a supplié d'accepter votre aide. Elle a peur pour moi, de ce qui va se passer maintenant pour moi dis-je en baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Et bien, je vous ait fait une promesse il me semble et sachez que je suis un homme de parole, je tiendrais donc la promesse que je vous ait faite Edward, je vais vous aider. Pour cela, il faut que vous me meniez à son corps.

- Si je vous conduis à elle, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Et bien, dans un premier temps, nous rapatrirons son corps à l'hôpital, nous lui ferons des examens pour savoir comment elle va et après malheureusement la décision reviendra à sa famille. En ce qui vous concerne, je ferais en sorte qu'on ne vous accuse pas, je trouverais une solution, je dirais que vous m'avez aidé à retrouver son corps, ainsi il n'y aura aucune preuve contre vous puisque mon enquête sera classée. Vous pourrez continuer à vivre normalement.

Si il la rendait à sa famille, ils la débrancheront, donc ça revient au même, je m'y refuse. Je me fou de finir en prison, je veux juste ne pas être séparée d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, mais non. Je ne peux pas vous conduire à elle. Si je le fais, sa famille autorisera le corps médical à la débrancher. Il en est hors de question, je refuse qu'elle soit débranchée.

- Edward, ce n'est malheureusement pas à vous que revient cette décision, c'est à sa famille, seule sa famille peut décider pour elle

-VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ALORS. BELLA EST TOUJOURS PARMI NOUS. NOUS NOUS AIMONS, ELLE EST TOUTE MA VIE. SI VOUS LA RENDEZ A SA FAMILLE, ILS VONT COMMETTRE UN MEURTRE, CAR OUI CE SERA BEL ET BIEN UN MEURTRE. ILS NE PEUVENT PAS LUI ENLEVER LA VIE JUSTE PARCE QU'ILS L'ONT DÉCIDÉS, ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE ME L'ENLEVER criais-je en colère

- Calmez-vous Edward, je sais ce que vous ressentez, je sais que vous l'aimez mais si vous continuez ainsi non seulement vous finirez en prison mais en plus Isabella sera rendue à sa famille et vous ne pourrez rien pour elle.

Il essayait visiblement de me calmer mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand il s'agissait de Bella.

- Alors vous lieutenant Pilguez depuis plus de 30 ans, vous allez cautionner un meurtre ? dis-je en essayant de me calmer

- Evidemment que non Edward, mais elle est dans le coma, les medecins pensent qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour elle. Edward, si vous l'aimez vraiment, il faut que vous la laissiez partir.

- FAITES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS LA TUER hurlais-je

Je me mis à pleurer de désespoir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Bella se lança dans mes bras et vint me coller contre son petit corps fragile. je la serrais contre moi le plus fort que je pouvais ne voulant pas la laisser partir loin de moi.

- Edward, je t'en supplie, fait le s'il te plait. Je n'en vaut pas la peine, tu rencontreras une femme que tu aimeras de tout ton coeur et qui sera capable de te donner tout ce que tu souhaites. Pour l'amour de dieu, laisse le t'aider, montre lui mon corps, je t'en supplie pleura Bella.

- Non ma Bella, je ne peux pas faire ça. Et tu en vaut la peine croit moi. Je n'aurais fait ça pour personne d'autres que toi. Je me fou des autres femmes, toi seul compte, tu es celle qu'il me faut Bella et je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour toi, pour nous. Je t'en prie mon amour ne pleure plus répondis-je en pleurant moi même.

Je serrais fort mon tendre amour dans mes bras sous l'oeil inquisiteur et visiblement ému de Georges.

- Bien faites ce qu'il faut, je reviendrais demain matin Edward à 6h tappante.

- Merci Georges

Il se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Il se retourna une dernière fois et me fit un petit sourire qui disait qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

_**PDV Georges (lieutenant Pilguez) **_:

Et bien pour une histoire, c'en était une. Même si elle p araissait bien mystérieuse et étrange, j'avais lu dans son regard qu'il me disait la vérité ou tout du moins qu'il croyait à ce qu'il disait. Je lui avait donc proposé mon aide car je le voyais bien que ce jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien. Son seul crime était d'être tombé amoureux. Et malgré tout, je pouvais comprendre son geste. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait tenter de protéger la personne qu'il aime. Et je croyais à toute ces histoires de revenants, d'esprits égarés etc ... car mon assistante Natalia m'avait déjà démontrer qu'il existait une vie après la mort avec ses différentes expériences. Et dieu seul sait qu'elle s'y connaissait dans les histoires de l'au-delà. C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé d'aider ce gamin quoiqu'il arrive. Je lui avais donc laisser toute la nuit pour prendre sa décision. Bien sur il y avait une chance sur deux que la maison soit vide demain matin, qu'il ait décidé d'emporter le corps d'Isabella ailleurs, et je n'allais certainement pas rester devant chez lui à le surveiller. J'envisageais d'appeler Natalia pour lui demander conseil. Elle pourrait sans doute m'éclairer. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Une chose est sur, je ferais tout pour minimiser les sanctions du gamin si il se faisait prendre.

_**Et voila pour ce 7ème chapitre. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et de m'être resté fidèle malgré tout ce temps. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas. Je vous remercie. **_

_**Je vous dit à très très vite pour la suite en vous faisant tout plein d'indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	11. Le dernier jour

_**Chapitre 8 : Le dernier jour**_

_**PDV Bella :**_

Je n'acceptais pas qu'Edward aille en prison à cause de moi. Je l'aimais bien trop pour cela. Je savais qu'il m'aimait également, sinon il n'aurait pas fait tout ceci pour moi mais j'étais persuadée qu'il s'en remettrait si je disparaissais. Après tout c'était mon destin. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir bien sur mais si c'était la seule solution pour qu'il soit en sécurité alors j'acceptais tout. Parce que lui avait une longue vie qui l'attendait devant lui. Moi j'étais sans doute perdue. Il ne devait pas perdre son temps à me cacher, il méritait mieux que ça. Il méritait de trouver une jeune femme qui l'aime et qu'il aimera en retour, il méritait de connaitre la joie d'être papa. Il méritait le bonheur auprès des siens et moi je ne pouvais plus lui donner tout ça. Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir, croyez-moin je l'aimais bien trop pour cela, mais là je n'étais qu'un fantôme, je ne pourrais rien lui apporter. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur que j'essayais de le convaincre mais c'est surtout parce qu'il le fallait. Je n'étais qu'un poids pour lui.

Après le départ de Georges, j'ai su que cet homme n'allait pas laisser tomber mon Edward, j'avais toute confiance en lui même si je le connaissais à peine, j'avais pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Je serrais mon amour très fort contre moi, ressentant sa chair contre la mienne. Je voulais graver son corps à jamais dans ma tête. C'est pourquoi je le touchais avec mes mains. Ainsi ses courbes seraient à jamais gravés sur mes mains. Je l'embrassais passionnément pour lui montrer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui.

Nous passions la nuit à nous aimer tendrement, passionnément. Nos ébats étaient à chaque fois de plus en plus fortes, plus intenses. Lui seul pouvait me faire ressentir cela, toute cette magie. L'amour avec Edward était incroyable.

Au petit matin, je savais que j'allais lui faire du mal mais il le fallait, pour son propre bien, je devais partir. Je me laissais alors happer par la nuit.

_**PDV Edward :**_

La nuit avec Bella avait été pure magie. Dieu que je l'aimais cette femme. Je la regardais allongée près de moi puis je me rendormis. Il restait encore quelques heures avant que je n'emporte son corps ailleurs. J'avais pris la décision de quitter la maison, j'avais déjà préparer mes valises et rassembler le matériel médical pour Bella. J'attendais juste qu'Emmett arrive avec l'ambulance pour m'aider une nouvelle fois à transporter le corps de ma douce.

Je fus réveillé par un bruit strident, un bip continu. Je me penchais vers ma table de nuit pour éteindre ce réveil de malheur. J'atteignis enfin l'objet de ma convoitise. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'arrêt. Malgré cela, le réveil continua de sonner. J'appuie une seconde fois dessus, rien n'y fait. Je me lève, prêt à balancer ce maudit truc en travers de la pièce quand je m'aperçois que ce bruit ne vient pas du réveil. Je me lève en panique et constate avec horreur qu'il s'agit du respirateur de Bella qui fait un bip continu. Je cherche mon amour partout, je l'appelle en hurlant pour qu'elle me dise ce que je dois faire, mais rien n'y fait, je ne la trouve pas.

Quand soudain, je sens sa main qui se pose tout doucement sur mon épaule droite. Je me retourne alors dans un geste vif et automatique pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais ce que je vois me glace le sang. Bella est en train de disparaitre peu à peu, elle devient fumée et je n'arrive plus à la sentir. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je hurle mais rien n'y fait. Je vois qu'elle essaye de me parler car je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je ne l'entends pas. Je me concentre pour entendre ce qu'elle dit. Elle va me dire comment la réanimer, je dois me concentrer et laisser ma panique de côté sinon je n'arriverais à rien.

- Edward, je t'aime mon amour, tu as donné un sens au mot "amour", grâce à toi j'ai été heureuse, je te remercie mon amour. Maintenant il est tant de me laisser partir et de vivre ta vie

- Non Bella je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, bats toi, dit moi ce que je dois faire je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas maintenant pleurais-je désespéré.

- Ne pleure pas mon Edward, je serais toujours avec toi, ici dans ton coeur, c'est mieux ainsi croit moi. N'oublie pas que je t'aime mon amour

- BELLA, NONNNN JE T'EN PRIE NE ME LAISSE PAS, JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI. JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS NE ME LAISSE PAS, JE T'EN CONJURE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE. JE NE SUIS RIEN SANS TOI, NE M'ABANDONNE PAS. BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA criais-je désespérément.

Elle me fit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, je mis mes bras autour d'elle pour la retenir mais je brassais l'air. Si elle partait alors j'irais la rejoindre. Puis elle devient fumée et disparut pour laisser place au vide de cette pièce. Son corps était toujours là physiquement mais son esprit venait de s'envoler. Je pleurais tellement que je ne distinguais plus rien à travers mes larmes, je voyais tout trouble. J'allais au salon chercher un stylo et une feuille pour lui écrire les derniers mots.

_Tu seras tombée dans les crystals_

_Parfois trop seule parmi les brutals_

_A deviner que tout est fragile_

_Découvrir que c'est trop difficile_

_Je me souviens que tu faisais_

_Parfois comme si c'était vrai_

_oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh_

_Mais dites-moi quand elle reviendra_

_Si elle me sent si elle m'entend_

_Mais moi je suis fier de toi_

_Oui moi je suis fier de toi_

_Et de tout ce que tu vas faire_

_Même de rien d'extraordinaire_

_Te voir aussi respirer qu'un air blanc_

_Les yeux fermés pour un moment_

_J'espère un jour que tu te diras_

_Qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça_

_Je me souviens que tu disais_

_La vie mauvaise mes en allées_

_oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh_

_Mais quand tu te réveilleras_

_Je t'emporterai dans mes bras_

_Mais moi je suis fier de toi_

_Oui moi je suis fier de toi_

_Et de tout ce que tu vas faire_

_Même de rien d'extraordinaire_

_Et bientôt tu verras_

_Et bientôt tu sauras_

_Que personne ne te remplacera_

_Montre-moi quand tu reviendras_

_Bientôt tu te réveilleras_

_Bientôt tu regarderas_

_Que la vie pose sur ton corps_

_Que la vie en dehors_

_Maintenant tu le sais_

_Maintenant tu le crois_

_Comme je nous vis combien en vrai_

_Jusqu'à te tenir comment j'aimais_

_Bientôt_

_Bientôt_

_Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuit_

_Je m'endors nos lèvres unies_

_Bientôt_

_Si tôt_

_Invisibles en notre nuit_

_Tu t'endors et tu nous oublies_

J'étais prêt à aller la rejoindre quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir d'un coup. Je ne relevais même pas le visage vers mon visiteur, j'étais bien trop triste. Je sentis deux grands bras forts me serrer contre un truc dur, sans doute un torse mais je ne saurais vous dire qui en était le propriétaire. Je vis ensuite une autre silhouète se diriger rapidement vers le corps de mon amour.

- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS, LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE, ELLE EST PARTIE, ELLE M'A QUITTÉ, TOUT EST FINI criais-je en pleurant de douleur.

Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'être vide, de n'être plus qu'un corps. Je voulais rejoindre la femme de ma vie le plus vite possible.

Malgré mes cris, la silhouète n'arrêtait pas ses gestes sur le corps de mon amour. Je voulais aller l'en empêcher mais les deux gros bras me retenaient toujours et j'avais beau me débattre, rien n'y faisait. Je continuais de crier et pleurer en même temps.

- BELLAAAAA, REVIENS JE T'EN SUPPLIE, BELLAAAAAA JE T'AIME, BELLAAAAAAAAAAA

J'avais beau prononcé ses mots, lui dire que je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudra, implorer tous les dieux, elle ne revenait pas. Mon corps était tout tremblant mais je m'en fichais totalement, je continuais à appeler Bella de toutes mes forces. Puis je sentis ma vision se troubler et tout tournait autour de moi. Puis tout devint noir d'un coup.

_**Et voila pour ce 8ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Je sais il est très triste mais il fallait bien passer par là un jour ou l'autre. Cependant dites vous que ce n'est que l'avant dernier chapitre. Il reste encore un chapitre + un épilogue avant le point final de cette fiction.**_

_**Sinon pour les mots d'Edward, en fait ce ne sont pas réellement les siens puisqu'il s'agit de ceux de Nicola Sirkis, leader du groupe Indochine dont je suis une très grande fan. J'adore cette chanson et je trouvais qu'elle collait parfaitement à la situation, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous la mettre. Vous pourrez également voir la chanson, le lien est visible sur mon profil.**_

_**La chanson s'appelle "Comateen" écrit et composé par Nicola Sirkis et Camille Laurens.**_

_**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de cette fiction. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu une fois de plus.**_

_**Je vous fait tout pleins d'indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	12. Et après ?

_**Chapitre 9 : Et après ?**_

_**PDV Edward :**_

- Attends il se réveille, laisse lui un peu d'espace qu'il puisse respirer dit une voix masculine que je reconnus comme étant celle de mon frère

- Mais pourquoi il ouvre toujours pas les yeux, c'est pas normal dit la voix de ma soeur

- Attendez, il a subit un choc psychologique, laissez lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits dit une autre voix masculine que j'eus cette fois un peu de mal à reconnaitre

Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi ? Et quel choc psychologique parle la voix mystérieuse ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je me concentre sur les derniers évènnements quelques instants. Et là mon coeur se déchire en se rappelant tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai vu mon amour disparaitre sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, ensuite tout est confus. J'ai vu mon frère me coller contre lui pour m'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvements tandis que Georges Pilguez s'évertuait à sauver le dernier souffle de vie de Bella. Et après le trou noir. J'aurais préféré mourir pour aller rejoindre mon ange. Je me sentais complètement vide et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le coeur, ce qui était plus ou moins la vérité puisque l'amour de ma vie venait de rejoindre les étoiles. Je sentis une nouvelle vague de tristesse m'envahir, les pleurs commençaient à troubler ma vue. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ma Bella. Mon seul objectif à présent était de la rejoindre parce que je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde ou elle n'est plus.

- Hey p'tit frère, nous sommes là pour t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien essaya de me rassurer Emmett

- Bella murmurais-je en sanglotant

- Elle va bien vieux, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle

Et là je ne pus m'empêcher de relever soudainement la tête vers mon frère en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension.

- Elle est morte Emmett. Bella est morte dis-je dans un souffle

Quelque chose dans son regard s'illumina, je ne saurais pas dire ce que c'était. Une lueur d'espoir ? Comment pouvait-il espérer quelque chose alors que l'amour de ma vie venait de disparaitre à jamais. Je lui lançais un regard foudroyant

- Hey ne me regarde pas comme ça petit frère me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Pourquoi était-il heureux alors que j'étais dévasté ? Cela l'amusait-il de me voir au fond du trou ? Parce que oui je le savais, sans Bella dans ma vie, j'allais toucher le fond, je suis incapable de vivre sans elle, je ne veux pas continuer sans elle.

- Alors comment va notre malade ? dit la voix de ma soeur

Pourquoi étaient-il tous si plein de vie, Bella venait de mourir et j'étais près à aller la rejoindre. Le ciel leur est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Merde, la vie de Bella et la mienne ne leur tiennent donc pas à coeur ? Suis-je dans une autre dimension ou la vie est utopique ? Et puis d'abord que faisait Alice ici, je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence juste avant de m'évanouir.

Voyant que je les regardaient tous un par un bizarrement, ma soeur s'exclama soudainement qu'elle en m'en fit sursauter.

- Bon dieu, vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

- Ba non pas encore répondit mon frère

- C'est pas étonnant qu'il nous dévisage comme si nous étions fous alliés ajouta ma soeur

Elle s'approchait alors lentement de moi, comme pour juger ma réaction.

- Edward, rassure toi, nous ne sommes pas fous et toi non plus. Lorsque tu t'est évanoui, Bella était comme qui dirait morte ? Emmett te tenait fermement dans ses bras pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise aussi grosse que toi pendant que Georges essayait de réanimer Bella.

- Je l'ai vu mourir Alice, il n'y a plus rien à faire et je vais partir aussi, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle dis-je en sentant de nouveau les larmes prendre possession de moi

- Edward, je t'interdis de faire une chose pareil, et de toute façon, tu n'auras pas à le faire, Bella a montrer des signes de vie dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Quoi ? dis-je n'étant pas sur de comprendre

- Elle est en train de se réveiller Edward. Bella va vivre et vous pourrez être ensemble, vous mariez et avoir pleins d'enfants

- Mais c'est impossible, j'ai vu son esprit disparaitre devant moi, j'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher mais je n'y suis pas arrivé murmurais-je

- Edward, son esprit à disparu en effet parce qu'il a rejoint son corps. Ensuite tu l'as vu mourir parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de respirer seule, sa machine qui l'aide à respirer s'est débranchée ce qui a provoqué un arrêt cardiaque mais Georges lui a fait les premiers gestes de secours et grâce à ça, elle a pu réapprendre à respirer seule. Ensuite son activité cérébrale à montrer qu'elle était consciente, elle est en train de se réveiller. Mais ça ne se passe comme dans les films Edward, elle n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite et hop tout est fini. Il faut du temps pour se réveiller. D'après les médecins il faut encore compter au moins 3 jours pour qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux pour de bons.

- BELLA N'EST PAS MORTE ALORS ? criais-je de bonheur

- Non Edward, Bella va vivre et tout ça c'est grâce à toi

Mes larmes coulaient de nouveau, cette fois ce n'était plus de tristesse, oh non alors, j'étais bien trop heureux. Ma Bella allait se réveiller, j'allais enfin pouvoir être avec elle réellement comme j'en avais tant rêvé.

Je voulus aller la voir mais les médecins m'ont dit que je devais me reposer d'abord. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les écoutés mais Georges m'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit, il m'accompagna chez moi et me prévint qu'il viendrait me chercher en fin d'après midi pour aller voir Bella à l'hôpital. J'étais heureux, tout simplement heureux. J'allais revoir l'amour de ma vie. Je pris une douche rapide et m'installait confortablement dans mon lit douillet en pensant à mes retrouvailles avec la femme de ma vie. Je ne sentis même pas le sommeil m'envahir.

_**3 jours plus tard :**_

C'était enfin le moment, ma Bella avait déjà ouvert ses magnifiques yeux pendant quelques minutes cette nuit. Malheureusement je n'avais pas été présent car on m'avait interdit de venir en dehors des heures de visite. J'avais beau avoir insisté auprès des infirmières en leur faisant un petit numéro de charme, elles n'avaient pas été réceptives à ma plus grande décèption et m'avaient gentiment dit que les règles s'appliquaient à tout le monde sans exception. Je leur avait signalé que j'étais le petit ami de Bella mais rien n'y a fait, j'avais loupé le tout premier réveil de ma belle.

Selon le médecin qui la suivait, elle devait se réveiller entièrement dans la journée d'aujourd'hui. J'allais donc rester à son chevet du début jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite et j'attendais impatiemment qu'elle ouvre enfin ses jolies yeux chocolats. Il ne me restait plus que 10 minutes à attendre sur ce foutu parking avant que je puisse entrer dans sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais cru que 10 minutes pouvaient représenter une éternité. Je décidais de rentrer dans l'hôpital et qui sait personne ne me verrait, je pourrais peut être me faufiler jusque dans la chambre de ma douce sans me faire remarquer. Je tentais l'expérience. J'entrais le plus discrètement possible au niveau de l'accueil (accès obligatoire pour se rendre à la chambre de Bella), je réussis à passer la première étape sans aucune difficultés. La seconde étape était de passer devant le bureau des infirmières, et là ça allait surement se compliqué mais je ferais le moins de bruit possible comme ça je ne me ferais pas remarqué. J'avançais donc à pas de velours dans le couloir B et réussit à atteindre les ascenseurs. J'appuyais donc sur le bouton d'appel, celui-ci fut assez rapide, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. A ma plus grande joie, il était vide, ce qui me laissait le champ pour entrer et me rendre à l'étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais donc au 5ème étage et je me faufilais avec la plus grande discrètion vers la chambre de ma belle. Mince la porte du bureau des infirmières est grande ouverte. Je passais pratiquement en courant silencieusement, elles auraient pu croire à un coup de vent avec un peu de chance. Je ne sais comment mais j'arrivais à passer la seconde étape. J'allais enfin pouvoir accéder à la chambre. Je longeais le long du couloir pour me retrouver devant la chambre 505 (la même qu'elle avait avant que je n'enlève son corps). J'étais soulagé, j'avais réussi. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer tout doucement quand ...

- Monsieur Cullen, que faites-vous ici ?

Et merde, j'étais si près du but. Je fus tout de même soulagé de reconnaitre la voix de Rita, une très gentille infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'années avec qui je discutais de temps à autres depuis ces trois derniers jours lorsque je venais rendre visite à mon amour.

- Oh bonjour Rita, je viens rendre visite à Bella dis-je en essayant de faire ma moue craquante "made in Cullen"

- Hum hum, tu sais que le début des visites commence officiellement dans 5 minutes n'est-ce pas ? me demanda t-elle faussement en colère

- Oh c'est vrai ? Désolé je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure, ma montre avance de 5 minutes dans ce cas tentais-je

- Bien essayé mais ...

- Rita s'il vous plait, Bella doit se réveiller aujourd'hui d'après le docteur Williamson, si ça se trouve elle est déjà réveillée et personne n'est avec elle, elle risque de paniquer si elle se retrouve seule et puis vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas un criminel, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais voler son corps n'est-ce pas ? argumentais-je avec un grand sourire

Rita fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- Bon c'est d'accord, je n'ai rien vu. Vous avez de la chance que j'aime beaucoup cette petite. Allez-y et ne vous faites pas remarquer avant 5 minutes c'est compris ?

- Merci Rita répondis-je en souriant

J'entrais alors dans la chambre de Bella et la vit toujours les yeux fermés. Elle ne s'est donc pas encore réveillée. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle en souriant, heureux de la revoir, même si je l'avais vu hier et avant hier. Lorsque je n'étais pas près d'elle, je ressentais ce manque. J'avais besoin d'être à ses côtés pour me sentir vivant. Comme les deux jours précédents, je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur le front avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil noir près de son lit. Je lui pris la main et la carressait tendrement espérant qu'elle sente ma présence. Elle était si paisible, si belle. Elle allait enfin se réveillée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, j'étais heureux. Nous allions enfin former un couple comme tout le monde, je n'attendais que ce moment pour être totalement rempli de joie.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que j'étais auprès d'elle, elle avait bouger ses mains, ses bras, pousser quelques petits gémissements mais pas encore ouvert ses beaux yeux chocolatés. Je commençais à fatiguer un peu. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à l'hôpital, je dormais mal la nuit, j'avais toujours cette peur qu'on la débranche même si je savais que maintenant elle était plus proche de la vie que de la mort. Et puis j'avais également pris l'habitude de dormir près d'elle et son absence se faisait ressentir.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je laissais le sommeil m'envahir.

Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, je ne sais pas, je sentis quelque chose bouger sous ma main. Je me réveillais aussitôt. Je levais la tête vers ma douce et constatais avec joie et bonheur que ses magnifiques yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle me regardait étrangement, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Les larmes brouillèrent automatiquement ma vision tellement j'étais heureux qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée.

- Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant, tu as enfin ouvert tes beaux yeux mon amour, je suis si heureux dis-je ému

Elle ne me répondit pas mais continuais à me dévisager. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait peut être pas parler tout de suite, après tout elle avait été dans le coma pendant de longs mois, il était normal qu'elle ait du mal à prononcer un mot, elle retrouverait sans doute toutes ses capacités motrices dans quelques jours, le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces. Je la vis froncer les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour essayer de parler, seulement un son faible et rauque réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

- N'essaye pas de parler Bella, c'est normal que tu n'y arrive pas encore, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là et je reste près de toi. Nous ne serons plus séparés maintenant c'est finit promis-je.

J'étais sur le point de partir puisque l'heure de la fin des visites avaient malheureusement "sonner". J'avais passer mon après midi à parler à Bella, lui raconter des histoires, lui chanter quelques chansons qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Elle avait essayé de parler à plusieurs reprises sans grand succès. Elle avait également dormi un peu, elle était fatiguée. Je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur le front pour lui dire au revoir. Je ne voulais pas partir mais je n'avais malheureusement pas le choix. Je lui souriais avant de lui carresser la joue et lui refaire un second baiser sur le front.

- Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda une faible voix rauque

Je me figeais instantanément. J'avais reconnu la voix de Bella. Elle ne se souvenait pas de moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait essayé de me le dire toute l'après midi. Je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'elle puisse ne pas me reconnaitre. Je me sentis d'un coup triste. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce que nous avions partagés, elle ne se souvenait pas de notre amour, elle ne se souvenait pas de moi tout simplement. J'étais comme abattu mais je tentais de lui cacher ma décèption. Elle n'y était pour rien. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions pas avant son accident. Je devais me faire une raison. C'était difficile mais je devais résister à l'envie d'hurler. Le plus important était qu'elle était en vie. Je n'allais pas abandonner, pas après tout ce que nous avions traversés. Elle ne se souvenait peut être plus de moi mais moi je n'avais rien oublier et elle était tomber amoureuse de moi alors je la séduirais de nouveau. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte je la ferais mienne de nouveau. Elle est l'amour de ma vie, je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer cette chance là.

Je me retournais alors vers elle en tentant de lui sourire tendrement, pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Je m'approchais de nouveau d'elle et lui dit :

- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, impossible à admettre, mais si tu veux bien écouter notre histoire, si tu veux bien me faire confiance, alors peut être que tu finiras par me croire et c'est très important car tu es, sans le savoir, la seule personne au monde avec qui je puisse partager ce secret.

_**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce dernier chapitre, que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ? J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience. Mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé puisqu'il reste encore l'épilogue de cette fiction ;)**_

_**Je tenais également à vous dire que les derniers mots qu'Edward dit à Bella, sont les vrais paroles du livre de Marc Lévy. C'est la seule chose que j'ai réellement recopiée. Parce que je trouve que ce passage est très important. Sachez aussi que normalement, Marc Lévy à fait une suite de "Et si c'était vrai" qui s'appelle "Vous revoir", pour ma part, je ne vous ferais pas de suite à ma fiction puisque l'épilogue mettra un point final à ma fiction. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus sur le contenu. Pour savoir, il faudra lire ;)**_

_**En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et de m'être resté fidèle tout au long. Je vous fait tout pleins de gros Indokiss vampirique et vous souhaite une belle semaine.**_

_**La suite arrive tout de suite ;) **_


	13. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**PDV Bella :**_

Lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital pour la première fois, il faisait nuit. Un bip strident me donnait mal aux oreilles, je cherchais partout la source du bruit et vit que c'était le moniteur qui prévenait les médecins de mon réveil. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reconnus Rita et le docteur Williamson, mes collègues de travail. Heureuses de les revoir, je leur fis un sourire, du moins j'essayais car j'avais la désagréable sensation de plutôt faire une grimace.

- Hey bonjour ma belle, contente de te revoir parmi nous, tu nous a manqués tu sais me dit Rita

J'essayais de lui répondre, j'ouvris donc ma bouche mais rien ne vint. Une horrible brûlure et douleur prirent possession de ma gorge. Je la refermait aussitôt pour apaiser le feu dans ma bouche. La douleur partie aussitôt.

Le lendemain, je crois, car je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps, je ne savais pas quel jour nous étions mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment à vrai dire. Je savais juste que j'étais revenue de loin. Le docteur Williamson me posa quelques questions auxquels je fus incapable de répondre. Mais bizzarement ça aussi je ne m'en souciais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, je ne saurais dire quoi mais je ressentais comme un grand vide. Je voulais revoir ma famille, Jasper, mes amis, je voulais les voir tous pour me sentir à ma place dans ce monde. J'avais une impression étrange que je venais de faire un long rêve. Mais je ne me souvenais de rien et c'était très frustrant. Je ressentis une fatigue immence alors je refermais mes yeux et je ne les ouvrit que bien plus tard.

Quelque chose tenait ma main, par simple automatisme, mon regard dérivait vers cette chose, je reconnu une main. Je remontais ensuite mes yeux le long de la main, du bras, de l'épaule et enfin j'aperçue une chevelure cuivrée. Je ne voyais pas le visage de la personne car sa tête était tournée vers la porte de ma chambre. Cette main qui tenait la mienne me faisait du bien, elle m'insufflait de la chaleur, c'était très agréable. Cependant j'avais beau chercher une personne aux cheveux cuivrés dans mon entourage, rien ne me vint.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais senti ma main bouger sur la main de l'inconnu. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis enfin le visage de mon visiteur. Un visage d'ange. Mon dieu qui étais cet homme ? Je ne le reconnus pas et je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà croisé car je n'aurais pas pu oublier aussi joli visage, c'était impossible. Quand l'homme vit que j'avais les yeux ouvert et que je le regardais, il me sourit. Mon dieu ce sourire. Il s'était peut être trompé de chambre après tout, mais alors pourquoi il avait l'air de me connaitre et surtout il avait l'air heureux de me voir. Je continuais à chercher dans mes souvenirs mais rien ne vint. Je me souvenais pourtant de tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à mon accident.

Je tentais de parler plusieurs fois mais les mots ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. La douleur n'était plus aussi intense, elle diminuait de plus en plus. J'allais bientôt pouvoir parler.

Cet homme m'appellait non seulement Bella et pas Isabella, ce qui voulait dire qu'il me connaissait intimement mais en plus je crus entendre qu'il m'appellait aussi mon amour. Alors là je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais pourtant célibataire, je m'en souvenais très bien. Je n'avais eu personne dans ma vie depuis longtemps. Et moi Bella Swan n'aurait jamais pu avoir un mec canon comme lui pour petit ami. Ou alors étais-ce un prétendant ? Si c'était le cas, je voulais bien apprendre à le connaitre.

Il m'avait parler, raconter des histoires et même chanter des chansons que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement pendant de longues heures. Cependant, la fatigue se fit de nouveau ressentir et je ne pus faire autrement que de cesser de lutter. Je fermais donc mes yeux et plongeait dans mes songes.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que l'homme était toujours là. Il avait passé toute sa journée près de moi ? Il ne cessait de me regarder avec des yeux brillants et un sourire charmant. Mais je ne le reconnaissait toujours pas. Il se pencha alors sur moi et posa ses lèvres chaudes contre mon front et me sourit tendrement avant de déposer un second baiser au même endroit.

Puis je le vis se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il partait. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir sans savoir qui il était. Alors c'est sans réfléchir que j'ouvris ma bouche et prononça enfin les mots que je voulais lui dire depuis que j'avais ouver les yeux aujourd'hui.

Je le vis se figer puis se retourner quelques instants. Il me fit un sourire qui me paraissait différents des précédents. Mais il me rassurait, je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Il allait me parler, je l'écoutais avec attention.

- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, impossible à admettre, mais si tu veux bien écouter notre histoire, si tu veux bien me faire confiance, alors peut être que tu finiras par me croire et c'est très important car tu es, sans le savoir, la seule personne au monde avec qui je puisse partager ce secret.

Il venait d'attiser ma curiosité.

C'est ainsi qu'il me racontait des choses complètement folle. Comme quoi il aurait vu mon esprit pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre et nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'ai fait la connaissance de son frère et sa soeur, Emmett et Alice qui les ont apparemment dirigés vers Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Puis mes parents auraient décidés de me débranchés et Edward, l'inconnu, avait enlevé mon corps parce qu'il refusait qu'on me débranche. Il m'a alors enmené dans sa maison de campagne ou nous avons passés des moments plus qu'heureux. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de me laisser entrainer par la mort jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la vie.

J'avoue que je trouvais ça très louche. Comment ais-je fait pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un et ne plus me souvenir de la moindre petite chose sur cet amour ? Son explication me paraissait tellement folle et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il n'inventait rien. En tout cas je me félicite du bon goût, ce mec est waouh, il est plus que canon. J'aurais au moins voulu me souvenir quand il me faisait l'amour. Mais j'avais beau chercher, c'était le trou noir. En tout cas, je sentais que j'étais attirée par lui. Quelque chose me liait à lui mais je n'avais pas de nom à mettre sur ce sentiment. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me lancer dans quelque chose parce que cette personne m'avait raconté une période cachée de mon existence. Je voulais me faire ma propre opinion.

Le lendemain, je reçus la visite de mon meilleur ami. J'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir, il m'avaut tant manqué.

- Jasper, j'ai une question bizarre à te poser

- Va-y ma belle

- Euh tu connais Edward Cullen ?

- Bien sur que je le connais Bella rit-il

- Ba écoute, tu vas pouvoir éclairer ma lanterne parce que moi je ne le connais pas. Il m'a raconté notre histoire mais le problème c'est que je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance ou non.

- Ecoute Bella, Edward est un mec génial et il t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et croit moi il est sincère. Quand il a cru te perdre, il est devenu comme fou. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre bizzarre mais il faut que tu me crois d'accord ?

- Je ferais mon possible

- Sa soeur, Alice a des dons, disons qu'elle peut sentir la présence des esprits égarés, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, tu es entré en contact avec Edward. Tu l'as supplié de t'aider parce que tu ne te souvenais de rien. Bref un beau jour, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone et je me suis retrouvé chez les Cullens. Ils m'ont expliqués, ils avaient peur de paraitre fous, cependant il voulait tellement t'aider qu'il n'a pas hésiter. Et donc avec le temps j'ai appris à les connaitre et croit moi ça te parait très certainement étrange mais ce qu'il t'a raconté est vrai Bella.

- Mon dieu, je savais que j'étais étrange mais à ce point là tout de même c'est ... pffff je ne trouve même pas de mots. Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui alors. Puisque apparemment je suis tombé follement amoureuse de lui et nous avons partagés des moments intenses, comment se fait-il que je ne me souvienne de rien ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu sais, ton cerveau est encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais. Il n'y a que toi pour nous faire un truc pareil je te jure rit-il

- Hey arrête ou je reviendrais te hanter Monsieur le moqueur

- Si tu fais ça, c'est moi qui viendrait te hanter. Comme ça on se hantera mutuellement, on ouvrira notre propre maison de l'horreur qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Bonne idée riais-je

Toute la semaine se passa de la même façon. Jasper, mes parents, et Edward venaient me rendre visite tous les jours et passaient beaucoup de temps avec moi. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie d'Edward. Je commençais même à l'apprécier.

Concernant mon meilleur ami, j'appris avec bonheur qu'il était devenu très proche d'Alice, la soeur d'Edward que je devais rencontré la semaine prochaine. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je sentais que nous allions devenir de grandes amies. Jasper me parlait d'elle avec tendresse, je voyais ses yeux pétiller de joie et j'avais comme l'impression que ces deux là étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre. L'avenir nous le dira, mais je suis très confiante. Depuis mon réveil, tout me paraissait plus beau et j'avais l'étrange impression de ressentir les liens entre les personnes. Par exemple lorsque j'ai fait la rencontre d'Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Edward, j'ai eu comme un pressentiment. Puis quand Rosalie est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai senti que ces deux là avaient un lien fort entre eux, j'ai ressenti de l'amour traversé tout mon corps. Je n'ai su que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils étaient mari et femme. Avant même de connaitre leur lien, j'avais donc ressenti tout cet amour qu'il se dégageait d'eux. Et bizzarement je ressentais le même sentiment envers mon meilleur ami et Alice, je préssentais qu'ils seraient un couple dans un avenir proche, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. j'avais vraiment hâte de rencontrer Alice.

_**2 MOIS PLUS TARD :**_

Je venais de quitter l'hôpital, on m'avait réappris à marcher et à me servir de mes mains pour les gestes les plus simples du quotidien. Le reste reviendrait peu à peu. J'avais appris à découvrir Edward, ou du moins redécouvrir Edward. Et j'aimais sa compagnie. Il me parlait souvent de ce que nous avions vécu pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Certaines fois j'avais eu comme des sortes de flash d'Edward et moi mais tout paraissait irréel. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fruit de mon imagination ou si c'était des souvenirs qui me remontaient.

J'avais également reçu la visite d'un certain Lieutenant Georges Pilguez, qui était vraiment très gentil. Je ne me souvenais pas de lui mais mon intuition me disait que c'était un homme bien et cela se vérifia quelques semaines plus tard quand j'appris qu'il avait aider Edward dans l'affaire de mon enlèvement. Il avait réussi à faire passé l'enquête sans suite puisque j'étais réapparu comme par enchantement et que j'allais bien. Il avait ajouté dans son enquête qu'Edward avait collaboré étroitement et que c'était en grande partie grâce à lui que j'avais été retrouvée. Même si Edward m'avait tout raconté, j'avais du mal à comprendre encore pourquoi il avait enlevé mon corps alors que j'étais dans le coma. Il disait m'aimer et qu'il refusait de me perdre mais j'avais du mal croire qu'un homme comme Edward puisse ressentir toutes ces choses tellement forte à mon égard. Même si j'avais envie d'y croire. La famille d'Edward et moi-même avions été conviés à assister aux noces de Georges Pilguez et de sa future épouse Natalia. Georges était devenu un ami pour moi, il me soutenait face à la situation que je vivais et c'était vraiment très important pour moi de pouvoir compter sur des gens auxquels je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

Puis nous avions décidés de faire un jardin sur le toit privé de mon appartement. J'avais décidé d'enménager ici car j'étais tombé amoureuse de la vue que l'on avait d'ici et je voulais y faire un jardin avec pleins de fleurs exotiques mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps. Soit j'étais trop prise par mon travail, soit je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. Et puis j'ai eu mon accident et finalement j'ai failli partir sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit ici. J'en avais parlé à Edward et il se trouve qu'il était un peu jardinier dans l'âme et il s'était donc proposé à m'aider, ce que j'avais accepté tout de suite. J'étais contente de passer plus de temps avec lui. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés ces temps ci.

Je m'apprêtais à arroser les fleurs déjà mises en terres quand je me pris les pieds dans les tuillaux d'arrosage qui trainaient sur le sol. Je me sentais partir quand deux bras me rattrapèrent. Je me figeais dans ses bras. Puis je me retournais doucement vers lui pour lui faire face. Il avait les yeux brillants et me regardait avec une telle intensité que je me sentais fondre. J'allais parler pour le remercier quand il approcha son visage du mien. Je savais qu'il allait m'embrasser, je devais reculer mais je ne le voulais pas. A la place, je fis le dernier pas pour toucher ses lèvres. Elles étaient tellement chaudes et sucrées. Tout à coup, des images défilèrent les unes après les autres dans ma tête. Je voyais Edward me dire qu'il m'aimait pour la première fois, je voyais Alice qui s'était introduit dans mon esprit afin d'y lire le prénom de Jasper, je voyais Edward qui interrogeait mes voisins pour connaitre mon identité, je me voyais heureuse et épanouis dans les bras de cet homme qui était en train de m'embrasser, je voyais Edward qui me faisait l'amour tendrement et passionnément, je voyais Jasper qui essayait de me parler à travers Edward et Alice, je me voyais en train de supplier Edward de laisser Georges Pilguez l'aider, je me voyais en train de dire à Edward qu'il était l'homme de ma vie et que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Surprise et toute retournée par toutes les images qui venaient d'envahir mon cerveau, je mis fin à notre baiser, me sentant toute bizzarre. Je rouvris les yeux puis les refermaient pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et je compris que je venais de me souvenir de mon voyage de "l'entre deux mondes" et de tout ce qu'Edward représentait pour moi. Frappée par l'intensité de mes sentiments pour lui, je rouvris les yeux lentement et le regardait. Il me regardait lui aussi attendant que je lui dises ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Oh mon dieu ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire

- Pardon, je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser, je ...

- Chut, Edward, je ... ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je ... je me souviens de tout, de toi, de moi, de nous. Oh mon dieu, je te demande pardon d'avoir oublié tout ça, pardon Edward, je suis un monstre, tu devrais me détester pour ce que j'ai fait, je ne mérite pas que tu restes, tu devrais me hair, tu ...

- T'est trop bavarde miss Swan me dit-il en souriant et m'embrassait avec passion

Notre baiser fut passionnant et passionné, nous nous embrassions comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde et ça l'était croyez-moi, je n'avais rien connu de meilleur que les lèvres d'Edward Cullen. Puis rattrapé par notre condition humaine, nous rompions notre meveilleux baiser afin de reprendre notre souffle. Il posa son front contre le mien et nos lèvres se frôlaient. Puis il murmura d'une voix rauque

- Je t'aime Bella, la seule chose qui compte c'est que tu te souvienne de nous, de notre amour. Rien ne pourra plus jamais m'éloigner de toi mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout et je compte bien te le montrer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si tu es d'accord toi aussi

- Es-tu en train de me demander de t'épouser ?

- Peut-être me répondit-il avec un sourire tendre collé sur ses magnifiques lèvres si tentatrices

- Alors c'est oui Edward. Je t'aime tellement m'écriais-je

- Je t'aime aussi Bella. Pour toujours me murmura t-il toujours avec ce sourire divin.

Puis il m'embrassa passionnément comme pour sceller l'engagement que nous venions de prendre l'un envers l'autre à l'instant. Je savais que dorénavant, je serais heureuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours car J'avais trouver le grand amour de ma vie, une nouvelle famille que j'appréciais beaucoup et des amis formidable. Moi Isabella Swan (future Isabella Cullen) avait énormément de chance et je comptais bien en profiter.

_**FIN.**_

_**Et voila, j'espère que ma fiction vous a plue, en tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, de m'avoir laisser vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup aidés, vos encouragements et votre soutien m'ont aidés à arriver jusque là. Donc merci à vous tous. **_

_**Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et vous dit à très bientôt pour une autre fiction.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique et merci encore à tous ;)**_

_**Miss Delou ;)**_


End file.
